Find Your Love
by Kawaiicreole
Summary: Raizo and Mika have broken up! While Raizo is realizing how he feels Mika decides maybe she needs to date? Can he win her back or does he have to fight off potential suitors to make sure his Mika stays his?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I should have made this in relationship to my other oneshots alas, tis not. This is something entirely new and I hope this beginning chapter will intrigue some. Thanks for reading and as always reviews are very much welcome! As before the X's indicate a POV/scene switch, italics indicate memories. Just though I'd let yall know!

**OOOOOOOO**

Maybe it was because he didn't talk enough? Perhaps she wanted to be like more normal couples and go out and dance, karaoke, and ice skating. More sex? Raizo wasn't sure but he now knew that he was alone. Without a girlfriend… so utterly single.

Sitting down on his small bed Raizo now propped his head under his chin, staring out the window watching fat raindrops splat against the glass. He took a deep breath in through his nose and wondered briefly what Mika was doing. He could watch her not stalking simply watching for danger. Yea, right. Coming to a stand he looked around his small apartment with boxes in one corner and, decided when to unpack. He had been here for two weeks already and slept on his tatami mat only.

It was a strange thing to be without someone for so long. It was long to Raizo anyway, he had been with Mika since the whole clan fiasco had started and now that there was nothing else to fear they settled in together. An apartment, Mika went back to work and Raizo got himself a job with the Europol as well. He had to travel to different parts or Europe and Asia but, it was helped it stay close to Mika. No one announced that they were officially a couple however, there was a company ball and when Mika introduced him as her boyfriend to some of her superiors he didn't question it.

He enjoyed the title actually, reveled in it holding her hand, getting her drinks and that night they consummated their relationship. Raizo had been quite proud of himself because he had initiated the whole thing. Mika went into the bathroom to remove her dress and, he slipped in behind her she didn't even notice until she looked up at herself gasping. Raizo walked over to the window now, he pressed his forehead against the cool glass trying to erase that memory. They had fought and that was it, no more Raizo and Mika. No more calling her his Mika, because now she wasn't.

Why couldn't he be normal? Why couldn't he just have done what any normal boyfriend would do? He simply let her go when she asked him to. Wasn't that bad? Didn't women want you to chase them? This was one time that Raizo hated his life growing up, he hated what Lord Ozunu did to him, hated his clan and hated everything about being a ninja. His Mika, the only thing in his life worth fighting and living for simply walked out of his life.

"_Raizo, listen I don't know what exactly to say but maybe this…" She pointed from him to her. "Isnt going to work."_

Raizo beat his fist against the windowsill remembering her words, how he stood there and said nothing.

"_Say something Raizo don't just stand there and look at me!" She was raising her voice and that vein that popped from her neck caught his attention._

He could have told her no, to be quiet and just take her into his arms. Hold her. Kiss her. That's what she wanted wasn't it?

"_I don't think we should be together anymore, maybe we're good as friends or partners but I cant do this anymore Raizo." Coming over to him, his face was turned from hers and as soon as those gentle fingers hit his cheek he pressed himself into them._

"_Whatever you want I'll do Mika." Her face lit up before becoming a storm of clouds. She yelled and stormed away from him, threw a plate which he dodged and ran into her room._

He heard her crying in his head and pushed away from the glass, now he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door rather harshly behind him. She wanted him to forget her, she wanted to be just friends. Perhaps it should be that way?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mika laid on the living room floor arms and legs spread eagle as she stared at the ceiling. She tried not to think of her harsh words and was trying very, very hard not to think of a face that continually floated to the front of her mind. Rolling over onto her side Mika brought her arms up to her face and tried to fight back the tears. She wanted to be with Raizo she so badly wanted him to hold her, and show her some sort of affection. Even if was his simple kisses, or his great massages Mika wanted them right now.

Perhaps she had taken it too far, she really did needed to take it easy on him and just let him be. Let Raizo do things the Raizo way. Mika knew what she was getting into and the fact that, she willingly jumped in and now wasn't happy was no ones fault but her own. Or was she just not happy with some things? There was always something in a relationship that wasn't right, some arguments and that was a healthy relationship.

The phone rang startling Mika as she sat up blowing her hair from her mouth. It wasn't like Raizo to call, but she wasn't about to ignore it. She practically ran over to the phone only to see Ryan's number on the caller I.D. She let it ring, waiting to listen to the voice mail.

"Hey Mika it's Ryan. Listen…I know you guys broke up but maybe it's for the best you know?" There was silence and she heard Ryan cursing under his breath.

"Mika, your feelings are hurt and I hate to say I told you so but; he isn't normal he's not the type of guy to be in a relationship. Now listen I wanna take you out tonight, just call me back alright?" He hung up the phone and it was now that Mika felt empty inside.

Maybe Ryan was right, Raizo wasn't normal and the fact that he sometimes acted queer was just proof. No. Maslow had been against their relationship from the beginning and despised Raizo for having her, Raizo had a reason to be like he was. Yet, and still Mika couldn't help but think that perhaps he should have tried for her. He just left when she asked him to and gave no fight, he didn't tell her no that he loved her or even that he wanted to work it out.

Licking her lips Mika pushed her dark hair from her face and, picked up the phone. It was time to forget Raizo…time for something different.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Friday nights held no interest for Raizo now and after his shower he ate a simple dinner and settled himself down to read the newspaper. His tea kettle was on the stove and he read over the headlines, but nothing was interesting to him. Usually he and Mika would have some tea and settle down to watch a movie, after he would rub her shoulders and they'd snuggle before bed.

He wished he could figure out something to do. A book of Sudoku puzzles sat before him but, other things were on Raizo's mind at the minute. Perhaps this was why sexual pleasures were forbidden. One taste and that's all you thought of and craved. No. He needed Mika for more than that, she was his foundation and his reason not to slip into the beyond. She came after him before right? She might come for him again.

Tossing his paper to the side, Raizo rose to pour his tea dipping the bag in and out he looked out the kitchen window. So many things a ninja could do on a night as dark as this one. No moon to give away his form, taking a sip he found himself staring out the square window. His peripheral vision watching the curls of steam rise from the cup. He knew what he could do, and a sinister smile curled over Raizo's lips. This was one of the times he did love being a ninja.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

I hope you're intrigued enough to add an alert and keep on reading! Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I am so pleased with the reviews from chapter one and very grateful for them as well. I'm working hard and trying to add a chapter a day, I really don't know how long this will be just telling the story is essential to me. Keep reading guys Lord knows I appreciate it!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mika Coretti did nothing half-assed, if she was going to do anything be it research for buying a car, a dog or even price checking on where to buy shoes. She did it to the max and always came out on top. Tonight was no different true Ryan Maslow was someone she worked with and had seen a ton of times before; but she wasn't going to go out and look like trash.

Turning around in the mirror she smiled, this was a dress she bought hoping Raizo would take her out dancing but that wasn't to be anymore. Shaking her head Mika steeled herself that tonight she wouldn't think of ninja's, martial arts, Raizo's beautiful face and the way he gave that cheeky grin-HEY!

This was harder than she thought why was it that when you no longer had something or someone with you, you always thought of them?

Ok, she could do this. The top of her dress was spaghetti strapped and sequined black. The scallop shaped edges laid against her breasts, and though her bosom didn't pop out in your eye it was full enough to make a man imagine. The back dipped right below her shoulder blades, and it was there she was having a hard time zipping it up. Two inches below her bust is where a crafty purple bow was scrunched neatly laying down her thigh. The rest of the dress came to mid-thigh and was tiered in two. The ruffles were light and airy, not bunched so tightly she hated those. A pair of black strapless heels with a simple bow on the toe completed the outfit.

Taking a breath Mika looked over at the clock. 6:50, she had about ten minutes till Ryan showed up and, so began the process of putting on makeup. Truth be told the only thing Mika wore everyday was eyeliner, a thin foundation and neutral lipstick. Tonight, she'd have to jazz it up a little. The sequins provided enough glitter so a plain purple eye shadow would do. She kept her eyeliner thick, but not tacky. Too many dark colors ruined an outfit and so Mika, opted for a brighter shade of lipstick a color between lavender and pink. Just as she finished the doorbell rang and she made her descent down the stairs.

Ryan was blown away by the transformed Mika he saw at the door. Usually he saw her in a jacket, t-shirt and jeans. The days he really felt like being a perv to her, was the day she wore shorts and he found himself chickening out. Mika had long brown legs and he longed to run his face up and down their length. He was truly a leg man.

"You look….amazing." He found his eyes starting at her perfectly groomed feet, up legs and finally after spending a whole three seconds on her breasts he made it to her face.

"Thanks." Mika swept a hand inside inviting him in, and Ryan bashfully pushed a bouquet of red roses at her.

"These are for you, figured you'd like some flowers." She took them smelling them, Mika loved flowers roses being among her favorite.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." Really he didn't and the red made her only more cautious. Didn't people only bring you these when they wanted to start a relationship?

Placing the flowers in a vase, Mika quickly grabbed her sash the same color as her dress, draping it around her shoulders. Stepping outside something felt different, looking to the right Mika could have sworn someone had been in the corner next to her townhouse. With Ryan putting his arm around her waist, leading her to the car she had little time to double check and, pushed the inane thought from her mind that Raizo was there. A clan of ninjas after you and soon you thought, they were watching your every move. Crazy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She had almost seen him and Raizo had barely enough time to duck back into the alley before Mika caught a glimpse of him. He told himself he wasn't stalking her, he was merely observing her nighttime habits. Yea, that was a good name for it anything but stalking. Clothed in black he bore no weapons save his tanto, and Raizo pressed his head to the warm bricks steeling himself from the sight he saw now.

Damn Maslow! He knew he'd try to move in on Mika as soon as he was out of the picture. Raizo felt the urge…the need to grab the man by his neck and snap every vertebra there. She looked so beautiful and smelled even better. A light misting of an organic perfume that he gave her filled his nose. Pineapple… delicious. He never saw that purple dress before and, he was suddenly jealous that she would buy something new to go out with Maslow! Even worse she wore his perfume, the one that drove him crazy with desire!

Raizo made up in his mind that he was going to follow them-just to make sure that Mika stayed safe. A mugger could come from anywhere, you never knew. He watched the car and followed along rooftops like someone out of a video game, jumping along, sliding down poles. When they finally parked and walked across the street to a dimly lit restaurant he, clenched his teeth. So this is how Mika got over him? She went about town with other men and didn't have him on her mind at all? Perhaps it was selfish of him to hope she was at home…alone reading some trashy romance novel. Alas he didn't care right now all he wanted to do was watch and see. It had been a good three months since him and Mika broke up and perhaps any logic in his mind said it was time to move on. Any other man would have told him if Mika hadn't come crawling back to him, she wasn't worth your pain and to move onto another willing filly.

Mika wasn't a run of the mill filly though. She was his prize mare, his Kentucky Derby winner and he would be damned if he was just going to put her out to pasture. He might be up here for awhile and pulling his tanto from his pocket, Raizo began to clean his fingernails.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryan was trying hard. Way too hard for Mika personally, he wasn't himself tonight just some pumped up teenager trying to impress his date and perhaps score a night in her bed. Not likely Ryan, sorry. Twice he'd reached across their table and touched her fingers making Mika jump and shiver. Three times he had touched her foot with his own in some kind of grown up footsie. She smiled and tried to play along but, this just didn't feel right.

"So how have you been? I mean you seem quieter yes but are you getting along well?" Mika knew what he meant.

Clearing her throat she grinned taking a bite of lamb. "I'm fine Ryan really; breakups are just hard to get over."

"You know maybe you won't be so lonely if you have some company." The beans crunched in his mouth and for some reason that's all Mika could really hear.

"Like a cat? A dog? I don't really have time for pets you know." She grinned mentally fist pumping, score one for Mika.

Ryan laughed it off spooning around his mashed red potatoes. "I was actually thinking of a guy and to be more specific…me."

He looked up at her then and Mika's heart raced in her chest, how was she supposed to dodge this one thanks for being direct Ryan! Her silence was causing Ryan to jitter in his seat and look uncomfortable, very uncomfortable.

"Well…putting yourself out there aren't you? You don't want to be my rebound man do you? Deal with all my drama from my last relationship and hearing what used to happen and how you aren't comparing up to the last guy?" That should make him back off.

"What if I'm better than he is or was? I know you better than you think Mika and, I know that if the prospects were good you'd take a chance." He was good Mika had to admit to herself and upon looking up she found that somehow the lights seemed darker, the candle light made his graying hair sparkle.

Dark eyes staring at her Mika found herself truly looking at Ryan, he was handsome in the way she saw Harrison Ford or Richard Gere. His graying hair didn't bother her because she knew his age didn't hold him back from anything. Cute lips and a slender nose…sighing Mika reached across the table this time stroking her fingers over his.

"Give me time alright? I was hurt Ryan you've got to understand that, I'm not some case you can figure out and the bad guys go to jail. I'm a person a woman to be exact; my feelings are going to be harder to sort out than a 1,000 piece puzzle that's mostly sky."

He seemed to understand that, bringing his hand ups o their fingers intertwined, this felt good but it wasn't right. The same feeling of peace that Mika had with Raizo wasn't there and try as she might; Mika was beginning to wonder if she'd ever feel something like that again.

Leaving the restaurant they simply walked around, fall decorations of leaves and pumpkins hung around light posts and a chilly wind carried through the air making Mika wish she'd brought a jacket. Being a gentleman as soon as Ryan Maslow saw her shiver he put his coat over her shoulders; and his arm as well leading Mika down the sidewalks toward a park.

A small tent was erected on the left side of the park and the smell coming from it made Mika's lungs burn as they neared it. A large tan colored dog with rangy fur sat outside the tent, his droopy brown eyes stared up at Mika as they neared and it reached out a paw towards her whining plaintively. Around its neck hung a small wooden sign that read

'Fortunes told by Madame Renoir $5'

Mika stopped getting a good look at the tent, it was small and red in color tattered here and there with patches of other cloths of different shades and textures. The thick smoke that wafted from the entrance seemed to curl around Mika beckoning her inside.

"Mika, come on." Ryan tried to pull her on but something about this tent called to her.

"Let's go inside." She moved from Ryan's touch and he pulled away from her to look at her as if she was crazy.

"We're going to go inside some strange person's tent at night in the park? Are you feeling alright?" She could tell her was just nervous and he pulled at her arm once more only to have Mika jerk it from him.

"Are you afraid or what? You have your gun right?" She knew he always carried it.

"I just don't believe in this kind of stuff." At that moment a woman stuck her head from the tent, her large green eyes roving over them both.

"Obviously she does, now come in girl been waiting on you all day." The look of astonishment on both their faces was clear as the woman grinned turning back inside.

Without another word Mika made her way into the tent with an irritated Ryan Maslow right behind her. The woman instructed them to sit on a hard wooden stool that was low to the ground as she sat in a high backed chair. The table on which she worked was low enough that all three of them could easily see what she was doing. Her face betrayed no age as it was fine and wrinkle free, her dark olive skin tone was like a cappuccino laced with milk. On her head was a red sequined scarf, jewels that looked like coins decorating her forehead. Her wavy black hair seemed dirty and tangled lying across her shoulders. She wore a thin necklace with a vial on the end, a blue viscous material inside that seemed to glow green at times. Her top was cream in color hanging off her shoulders, tied neatly in the middle of her breasts; she breathed deep stirring the mist of fragrance around the room as she closed her eyes.

Mumbling something to herself the woman looked around before producing a large black candle setting it in the middle of the table. A large brown sack came next and she plopped it on the table before them. Her voice was raspy and deep almost like a smoker but sweeter and she grinned at Ryan.

"You first Mr. non believer my stones know all, that and maybe I can read your palms and face." Her voice sounded of a heavy eastern European accent.

Mika looked from the woman to Ryan and she poked him urging him on. Producing the money he simply slid it across the table; and from out of nowhere the dog guarding the entrance snapped it up in his jaws only to disappear out the tent once more.

Picking up the bag the woman dug her hand inside, the gentle clicking of smoothed stones being made as she produced them and dropped them onto the table. The room was silent after that and Mika wondered briefly what was going on, until she noticed the woman looking at the way the stones were placed it seemed.

She heard Ryan snort, and she wanted to kick him before the woman made a noise in her throat putting her hand up.

"You have a good life Mr. Maslow, a stable job that you enjoy and it is your passion. Mmm there is something you seek and yet it's like a bird never really sitting in your palm for long. What this something is the stones wont tell me. They do say you need to stop searching and poking for things, let them come to you instead easier to obtain what you want." Looking up at Ryan she searched his face for any truth.

Mika as well as Ryan was surprised that she knew his last name, neither of them had said it and Ryan was looking thoroughly nervous.

"How did you know my last name?" That was something on Mika's mind as well but she simply waited to see if the woman would know hers as well.

"Didn't you just hear me say my stones know all?" Scoffing she mumbled something in a language Mika didn't know before snatching up Ryan's left hand. "Palm reading I do much better now lemme see here."

She pressed her nose into Ryan's palm seemingly to search for something as she traced the lines on his hands with two of her own fingers. "Mm we got ourselves an earth hand here." She continued to rub her fingers into his before trading the hands.

"You're going to live a long, healthy life Mr. Maslow one condition though don't pull and push so much, the earth simply moves when it has to and of necessity not when it believes it should. Stop going against your element eh?" With that she set his hand back not allowing Ryan to say anything.

Ryan Maslow who didn't believe in fortune tellers seemed to be intrigued and he stared at the stones for a minute before staring at his palm rubbing where the gypsy woman did. The woman seemed to have forgotten he was in the room though as she looked up at Mika and gave her a wink.

"Now here's the one I have been waiting for all day." She gathered up the stones shaking them in their bag.

"Waiting for me?" Mika licked her now dry lips as she inched forward desperately awaiting her fortune.

"Yes, Ms. Coretti waiting on you and the stones have not been quiet until now." She pulled them forth once more tossing them onto the table, and it wasn't just Mika who saw the flame of the candle get brighter.

"Ooohhh! Yes, yes I see." Nodding her head the coins stacked together made a gentle jingle as the woman shook her head.

"My stones say that you are conflicted and confused. You want one thing, and yet you are trying to do another. They say that you are going against who you are and what you know to go on an adventure that will bring you heartache." She looked up at Mika now and it seemed the smile she had before was now drenched in sadness.

"Heartache?" Was this feeling that she was having now had anything to do with what this fortune teller was saying?

"Yes, Ms. Coretti. They say that you must not stray too far from the one that guides you. It will lead to your demise, now how and when this demise will occur isn't being told to me. That you must figure out on your own." Again she swept the stones into the bag, before grabbing both of Mika's wrists staring at her palms.

She repeated the same procedure that she performed on Ryan's before a choking sound slipped from her mouth. "Water hands, yes very much. Water flows and cuts around it's obstacles with no hesitation. At the same time it can be dammed up and forced on a path that will lead to an unfavorable destination."

At that moment she looked up at Mika her bright green eyes on the edge of tears as she gripped Mika's wrists short on the edge of pain. The candlelight seemed to dance wildly casting flames over the walls and, the womans eyes seemed to glow. "Find your path and if it's hard to get back to it, you must learn to cut your own."

With that she demanded no money from Mika and simply ushered them from her tent and the dog back in. Zipping up the tent a still in awe Mika stood outside looking at her hands. Ryan had to pull her along back to the car and by time they got inside it had began to rain hard.

Mika was still staring at her hands when Ryan spoke. "You don't believe all that do you? Earth hands? Water hands?"

If it was one thing Mika had learned by now it was that even when you didn't believe in something, or think it couldn't be true it probably was. "Yea I do."

Saying nothing he started the car and proceeded to drive her home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raizo watched anxiously as Mika went inside the tent, he was on Maslow's side on this one but he knew he would be there should anything happen. He listened intently to the woman speak about Mika's water hands and how she was diverging from a path she should be on. Fortune tellers always had so many hidden meanings in what they said and he wasn't surprised that the woman gave no explanation. As soon as Mika left he made his way to the tent simply standing outside of it. The woman seemed to be burning some sort spice that burned his nose and made his mind feel heavy.

A growl came from the inside of the tent and the woman hushed the dog before unzipping the flap. "Raizo."

Nodding his head the woman made no room for him as she simply looked at him. "What is it that you wish."

Raizo didn't send Madame Renoir to Mika nor did he tell her anything about Mika, she just sensed things and he left it at that. "What kind of hands did you say I have?"

She took a deep breath clucking her tongue. "Fire hands Raizo, I told you that you scorch with them. You don't mean to is the thing, flames can be pleasurable but only in certain amounts. A tended fire can burn neatly but an untended flame if the one that brings disaster. Tend your flame."

With that she closed the flap once more, and he heard her settling down. The woman was fine on her own and Raizo continued his journey back to Mika's to see what was going on. Melting through shadow was nothing new and he made it back just in time, to see Maslow walking Mika up the stairs to their…correction her townhouse.

"I had a good time Ryan thanks." She removed his coat from her shoulders and Raizo growled, her pure scent was now mixed his Maslow's and had he still been living there he would insist that she shower.

"Anytime." Ryan lingered and he could tell Mika was nervous in his presence.

She was about to move and go inside when Maslow jerked himself toward her, placing his lips on Mika's. His Mika's lips. Raizo had to use every bit of strength he had to calm himself down and, not shove his tanto through Maslow's kidney. Her saw Mika's body lock up and though Maslow might have been enjoying himself he took heart in the fact that she wasn't….wait.

Slowly Mika released her muscles her hands coming up to grip Maslow's shoulders and she let the kiss happen. The tightness around her mouth faded and she was actually kissing him! This burned, this stung a feeling crawled into the back of Raizo's throat that tasted like bile formed. His eyes burned with a feeling that he hadn't felt since he was a child.

Tears? Gingerly Mika pulled away and disappeared into the house where a smug smiling Maslow practically skipped down the stairs and back into his car. Never in Raizo's life did he have the urge like he did now.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I worked super hard and now I have a headache! LOL Yet and still I am pleased and I hope yall are as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoo! Back again and this time with another chapter with more intrigue. I hope so anyway.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The kiss wasn't supposed to happen, Mika just wanted to go inside her house and sleep this whole night off. Ryan apparently wanted to be compensated and really she didn't want to force him away, their co-worker relationship was already being strained. She could hear the very fabric ripping against the seams. Walking upstairs Mika peeled her dress from her shoulders and kicked it free of her legs; the dress found a corner to pool in and Mika fell to her bed feeling exhausted. What was in that smoke? Getting up seemed hard her muscles were like jello, and Mika was fairly certain she wobbled over to her dresser. The slim black cell phone on top had a red flashing light and her heart skipped a beat as she flipped it open was it Raizo?

_Hope you're ok, that smoke gave me a headache. Call me if anything, see you Monday._

From Maslow, sighing Mika closed the phone making her way to the bathroom turning on the light she stared at her body in the mirror. She was looking for faults, planes something that would have made Raizo lose interest in her. In the beginning it had been all flames and rollercoaster's, the good, fast ones that left you shaking in excitement after. Her eyes roved from head to toe and Mika thought she looked nice, apparently Ryan did too, but she couldn't help but wonder that maybe it was her or something that she did.

The shower was warm and left her bathroom humid and steamy, freshly washed towels were thick and smelled of tea tree oil. After putting on some pajamas Mika made her way back to her bedroom, clicking off her room light the two nightlights in her room bathed the room in the white LED glow. Opening the picture gallery she scanned through a few pictures of herself, and some her Raizo alone. Him eating, meditating, or simply looking at the computer screen, until she found the one she wanted. It was them at a park sitting on bench. Her head was in the crook of his neck and Raizo was smiling. Well something like it anyway, he was happy though and so was she.

The room grew warmer and Mika settled under the covers her eyes still on the picture, was this the direction she was supposed to go? She was being dammed up from the one who made her soul and whole existence seem worthwhile? Or was Raizo the one damming her up and it was someone else? This was all really confusing and this was one puzzle Mika didn't want to figure out. She wanted answers and she wanted direction. It wouldn't be tonight though, because she fell asleep before another thought could grace her frontal lobe. Mika was fast asleep her hand clenching the phone with their picture staring back at her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raizo could simply talk to him, just go to Maslow and tell him if he ever touched, kissed, or even _thought_ about coming into personal contact with Mika again…he'd make sure he couldn't walk.

Yea right would Mika appreciate that? She'd probably call him and tell him to put his nose into someone else business or would Maslow even say anything to her? Well he sure as hell was going to find out! He made it there before Maslow and even slipped out of his ninja uniform standing in sweat pants and a tank.

"Raizo?" He was walking slowly now and that smug 'I got a kiss' smile was gone.

"Yeap." Raizo was fond of one word answers, especially when he was irritated, Maslow reached the top of the stoop standing in front of him.

"Can I know why you're here? Is everything ok with Mika?" Oh yes he would mention Mika, maybe he was trying to throw Raizo off his trail.

"Well." Raizo closed the gap between them his shoes almost touching the toe of Maslow's as he looked the other man in the eye. "For starters you smell just like Mika."

That solicited a gasp from Maslow, he knew this game between men and Raizo had to give it to him that he didn't back down. "Really now? Pineapple huh?"

He was a cheeky bastard. "Yeap, the perfume I gave her not too long ago, listen I'm not here to barge in on anything but I'm gonna say this." For added affect he poked his finger right on Ryan Maslow's breastbone. "Stay away from her."

"Excuse me?" Maslow looked like he wanted to slap Raizo's finger away but apparently he valued his hand.

"You heard me." Taking a step back Raizo crossed his arms over his chest waiting to see what the man would do.

Two things went through Maslow's head. One was that he could tell Raizo to fuck off and he was going to see Mika as long as she wanted him to, and Two that Mika probably wasn't that interested in anyway and she was just being polite so long as he ran after her.

"Raizo, you and Mika aren't a "thing" anymore so whatever she does is not your concern. Second I'm a little concerned that you know I was with her tonight, stalking her or something? What else did we do?" Well that was a challenge if anything and Raizo steeled himself against punching the man in his face.

Instead he pushed his way past Maslow. "My first priority is to make sure she's safe, Mika knows that." He began to walk down the street but turned around so that Maslow could hear him. "She wouldn't let you touch her like that anyway, after she's been with me no other would compare."

Let him put that in his pipe and smoke it, and smoking it he was because the way Ryan Maslow's jaw was hanging told Raizo his job here was done. Picking up the pace, it wasn't before long that Raizo found himself walking inside his one bedroom apartment ready for a shower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jogging wasn't really one of Mika's hobbies perhaps a stationary bike or a treadmill but, jogging in a park? No. Today was different though she awoke feeling refreshed and ready for anything that the day might throw at her. After breakfast and some stretches she got dressed in her traditional work out clothing, and pulled on a pair of Nike running shoes. She was going to get some fresh autumn air, run outside, stretch her muscles and not contemplate over the issue of her water hands and what kind of hands Raizo might have.

She was about a ½ mile in when her lungs began to burn and that was a good sign, she jogged past a small sidewalk shopping center and was about to turn around on her way home. A one mile jog yea that was good, legs burning, thighs clenching Mika turned up the Kylie Minogue in her ears and pressed herself on. She was just getting back to the first store on the shopping aisle when a small boy tossed his ball in front of her. She was going to stop and retrieve it when the boy's sister darted out in front of her. Too late, she put on the breaks skidding past the kids and tripped.

This was going to be a harsh fall but suddenly Mika found herself in someone's arms, long muscled arms at that.

"Are you alright?" Some tall fellow with no shirt on was helping her up and Mika couldn't help but notice his pectorals staring her back in the face.

"I'm fine, sorry for falling on you." He helped her to stand and even wiped her legs down, as he straightened himself out holding his hand out.

"Naw I caught you." He grinned and Mika shook his hand examining herself for cuts or scrapes.

Looking up at his face Mika slurped her tongue back into her mouth, he was to put it simply freaking gorgeous! His hair was cut short next to his ears but in the back it hung to his neck, she was in awe for a moment because she wondered how it stayed so still in wisps like that. His eyebrows weren't thick but they were full enough for him not to look androgynous. His thin eyes stared back at her with dark pupils that shone brightly; a slender nose complemented an equally slender face. His chin was firm set and those lips were ripe for kissing. Pink and the lower lips o plump, oh gosh he was smiling and here Mika was still standing there dumbfounded.

"Are you alright?" He asked her again his voice equally compelling a soft bass tone to it.

"Yea, just… (In awe she replied in her head) made me a little scared I guess." He dropped her hand and smoothed a hand through his hair smiling.

"Well I'm Takeo…Takeo Nakamura." He reached out pulling her arm from the children's path once more.

"Mika Coretti." Mika was still staring at his face though she realized it now and quickly looked away fixing her hair.

Takeo laughed his abs moving with the movement. "Well Ms. Coretti, I'm glad I ran this way today." Oh he was trying to flirt now was he?

Mika smiled taking a step back from him towards the direction she was supposed to be going. "Really now and why is that?"

"I wouldn't have ran into you…caught you rather, I do believe I saved your life and that deserves some compensation." He licked his lips, and moved his tongue slowly over his lower one as he put his hands on his hips.

Wide hips that cut down into his shorts, thick thighs corded with muscles and calves that would make any seasoned runner jealous. Mika heard his intent and blushed fiercely though chewing on her bottom lip.

"What kind of compensation? Dinner? A Movie?" So she could flirt too? Well here she was thinking that part of her had been lost.

"I say a movie sounds good, but there's a carnival in town. Maybe we can exchange numbers and I'll pick you up around 6:30?" He had already pulled out his cell phone and Mika wasn't about to say no. Sure this guy was Japanese and maybe she was developing a…preference for Asian men but he wasn't Raizo that was for sure. Takeo was taking charge.

"Sure." After making sure he had her number right, Takeo Nakamura simply winked at her and jogged away that was the end of a delightful episode that had Mika thinking hard.

She never went jogging and this morning she cut her own path and went out on a limb. Maybe this was the direction she was supposed to be heading in. She met Takeo and was going out on a date tonight, was Raizo really the one to be damming her up though?

It wasn't long before Mika was rounding the corner to her apartment and there was a figure standing on her stairs. She sped up wanting a better look before her heart told her who it was. Coming to a stop Mika placed her hands on her hips, breathing in deeply as Raizo simply stared down at her.

"Went jogging I see." He spoke softly coming towards her reaching out his hand.

"Yea." She didn't take it, walking past him instead opening the door; Mika didn't invite him inside knowing full well that Raizo would follow her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Well what did you think of him? Takeo that is, what will Raizo do? Im still debating on whether or not Mika is going to tell him what happened. Hope you enjoyed this readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Dun, dun dun more Takeo in this one! I know some of you may not like him but come on the way I picture him is absolutely gorgeous! I modeled him after Yutaka Takenouchi. Mmm he is a delicious one. Well here you go and please enjoy my awesome readers!

"About what exactly Raizo because last time we spoke, you said nothing and I was saying everything." Getting naked or at least stripping down to essentials in front of Raizo didn't make Mika gasp, and some part of her wanted Raizo to take some kind of step toward her.

Raizo sighed she always wanted to make everything into a fight. "I wanted to ask you how you were feeling."

Yea perfect way to start a conversation. Mika simply turned around facing towards him now and Raizo couldn't help but to stare at her half naked. She always made his nether region act up though he didn't always show it. She opened her mouth to say something, when she started to move up the stairs and Raizo noticed a different smell on her. This wasn't Maslow, not even something she picked up from running…direct contact.

"Where did you run today?" She cocked an eyebrow at him and the growl in her throat almost made him smile.

"Notice every little smell on me don't you? I cant smell different for a minute without you thinking I've been out doing something else?" She was angry now and she was about to walk towards him, but instead she threw her hands into the air heading upstairs.

She wasn't about to avoid the conversation that easily. "Mika, I don't want to fight all I asked is where you went. I want to make sure you stay safe."

She wasn't listening to him and Raizo was beginning to feel irritated. She smelled of a dark spice and sake. She stopped in front of the bathroom door, placing her hands on her hips. "I met someone today, I'm not going to tell you his name because I don't want you looking him up."

Mika closed the door in Raizo's face and for a minute he was about to kick it down and demand that she speak to him, but that would have only made things worse. Instead he took a deep breath calming himself down, he would wait on her bed for her.

When Mika walked in she was in a towel, the fine mists of steam still rising from her body as she looked through her drawers. "I went running down Paddington Ave and ran into some guy who was running as well. He wants to take me out tonight and I'm going."

He wasn't going to stop her, he wasn't even going to follow her this time. "Do you like him?"

"Like? Yea sure he seems nice but I wont know until tonight." She had put on a bra and by now she had turned around to face him with nothing but a black lace bra and matching panties on.

Raizo wanted to say that he loved her, he wanted to say that she didn't need this guy when she had him but…it all seemed so hard. This wasn't him, it wasn't like Raizo to just blurt out all his feelings and cry on her shoulder.

"So…what's he look like?" Calmly Raizo stood he was going to take his time walking over to Mika, he wanted to see how she'd react towards him. Was there any feelings left for him?

"He has dark eyes, dark hair, kinda cute." That same sly smile played over her lips and he knew she was teasing him.

"I'm cuter." Raizo was taking a chance now and his hands came to Mika's face sweeping back a curly strand.

Raizo saw her flush, felt the surge of heat that went through her body as she stepped in closer towards him; if he could say something, if he could gather the strength to tell her. Maybe Mika wouldn't go out tonight, maybe Mika would take him back and just maybe Mika would accept him for who he was. Silence and all.

Tenderly his fingers came to rest on her neck, he knew what massages she liked and as soon as his thumb hit that particular muscle she moaned inside herself. A soothing sound that made goose bumps trail down Raizo's spine; she was turning towards him now her hands placed on his chest. This was it, this was his time to say something that would make her realize she was making a mistake.

"Raizo…" Her voice was soft, and before he knew it her lips were pressed against his collarbone. She knew those erogenous zones well.

"Mika…" Suddenly her lips were on his, mouths flushed together Raizo moaned in spite of himself his tongue quickly gaining entrance to the mouth that his had been denied access to for so long.

Her hands quickly found the zipper of his jeans and plunged inside, the contents were ready for her needed her and Mika smiled in spite of herself. He had some attraction to her he wanted her still. Raizo lowered his head to Mika's neck sucking and licking the flesh he found there. Falling backwards on the bed she was on top of him and, the first place his hands went was to her round bottom. Oh yes he missed kneading, stroking and rubbing those orbs.

She was rubbing herself on him now her panties becoming increasingly wet and, Raizo couldn't contain himself much longer. The thought of being buried deep inside of her was quickly becoming the only thought on his mind and; Raizo found himself flipping Mika over so that he was the one grinding into her nether region. His jeans around his thighs all Raizo had to do was pull himself out and slid inside, she wouldn't last much longer.

It was then that her cell phone rang and whatever stupor Mika was in she snapped out of it sliding from underneath Raizo to answer her phone. Damn, all he had to do was say three little words and he couldn't even get that out to make her see reason. Pulling his pants back up, Raizo settled himself on the bed watching her as she smiled, and practically pranced around. She was excited and whoever this was talking to her was a male. The jealousy surged again.

"Well…" She was off the phone pulling on a V-neck dark green shirt now.

"Well what?" Raizo came to his feet about to start up their tryst again when she shook her head.

"No, not again mister." She ducked away to pull on a pair of jeans, that fit snugly on her hips and rump.

"Mika, we need to talk but I don't know if what I have to say you want to hear. You don't have to go out tonight you can stay here with me." Well that may not have been what she wanted to hear because Mika clenched her hands into fists.

"Stay here? Talk? Raizo we've done all the talking in the world and that doesn't make anything better. You barely say a sentence and I talk, I give you time to answer me! We never went anywhere Raizo, you don't tell me what you're thinking or how you're feeling. Maybe I need to hear those things!" She stomped from her room going downstairs.

Raizo didn't know hot to answer her, sure he liked to take his time speaking but now things were different, Mika was just being down right difficult. "You're acting childish."

"Childish?" She turned around snapping at him. "Get out, I have a date tonight and I don't need to get dicked by you in order to feel good about myself."

She held the door open and for once Raizo was glad to go, get dicked by him? That's what she considered it? "We don't fuck and you know that. My feelings are in it."

Mika's hand was on the door she shook her head face devoid of any emotion except anger as she scoffed at him. "Yea sure Raizo, you have feelings funny."

It closed then and suddenly the rain began to pour once more; it was as if the weather was reflecting his mood as of lately. Cloudy and wet. Raizo had feelings and it hurt him for her to say he had none, the fact that she was going out with some other guy made him sick to his stomach as well. Who did this guy think he was? He wasn't better than Raizo and that was for sure. Maybe he needed to watch lifetime or something to figure out how exactly to win Mika back. This surely wasn't something Lord Ozunu had taught him.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Mika couldn't believe that Raizo had tried to put the moves on her, much more than that she was flabbergasted with herself for falling for it. He knew just how to touch her to get her into the mood and man was he good at it. True he was a man of few words but Raizo knew how to use his lips and hands. The call had been from Takeo and he was wondering if she wanted to head out a little earlier six rather than six thirty and she was willing.

A good looking man like that who was Mika to pass up this opportunity? The few hours had passed and she was ready, a decent looking outfit jeans a nice top she made sure to grab a light jacket just as the doorbell rang.

Takeo was wearing a cream colored sweater with a shirt underneath, his black jeans looked good on him and he grinned at Mika leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Don't you look beautiful?"

He was acting as though he'd known her forever and it made Mika tingle in places she only felt with Raizo. No she wasn't going to think about him on their date, tonight was all about fun. "Thanks, I could say the same but handsome instead."

He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled holding out his arm for her. Grabbing a small purse Mika locked the door behind her to be greeted by a rather spectacular sight. A sleek black Audi R8 with chrome wheels was sitting outside her stoop, removing her arm from his he held open the door. The interior was completely white, not another color simply stark, clean white Mika was quite impressed.

"There are pretty expensive cars." She slid onto the soft leather wishing it was warmer, she would have liked to feel the fabric against her skin.

Getting into the car himself Takeo turned on the engine and it barely made a sound. "I have a good job."

They rode in almost silence no talking Mika wanted to save her questions and small talk for the carnival, and it seemed that right now Takeo had nothing to say. Robin Thicke was singing how he was lost without his woman and, before Mika knew it the lights of the carnival strayed into their path. Takeo seemed like he was about to park but he made a sharp left towards some apartments about two blocks from the carnival and pulled into a parking garage.

"What are we doing?" Mika glanced over at him only to have Takeo reach across his seat his hand behind her neck.

Mika knew what was about to happen and yet she wasn't the kind of girl to let men makes first moves like this without some sort of agreement or relationship between them. Takeo was someone knew, she just met him today yet his lips were hot and heavy near hers. Hovering right over Mika's mouth like he was teasing her with the prospect that he might, he was being firm with her showing her what he wanted of her and Mika reveled in it.

The kiss came with the force of a typhoon crushing and wet. Takeo delivered his lips upon Mika's and took her breath from her, the fleshy mouth organ moving and sweeping back and forth. His tongue darted from his orifice sliding against her own asking for entrance. Slowly, Mika gave it opening her lips but keeping her teeth closed. Takeo wanted it all, he pushed past her teeth making Mika gasp, as his tongue slid over the roof of her mouth darting down it grazed her gums in an erotic dance.

Moving away he smiled at her liking his own lips, as he kept that very warm hand at the back of her neck. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

The kiss made Mika's head spin and she sat there dumbfounded as Takeo's hand slid down her arm. "That was nice."

"Nice?" He laughed then a deep bubbling sound and upon tapping his fingers on the steering wheel he finally turned the car off. "The carnival is open until 11, how about we go to my apartment and get to know each other better?"

The tone was there and Mika was not the type to have sex on a first date. "Oh, well I don't know if we should-"

Cutting her off Takeo grinned that same sideways smile. "Not sex Mika, unless you want it. I was talking about a cup of tea and just talk."

_Unless I want it? _Her body was beginning to crave this beautiful Japanese man in front of her. Instead Mika simply nodded her head and allowed Takeo to lead her to his abode.

Mika, mika you bad girl where are you going and what pray tell are you doing? You have to admit though Takeo seems like quite the ladies man. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alright two chapters in one day I think I'm doing alright what do yall think? Things are going to get tough but I think the story is really starting to come into play now. Enjoy!

"_This is not my family. You are not my father. And the breath I take after I kill you will be the first breath of my life." _

Raizo was in deep meditation, he had just finished a particularly rigorous exercise tonight and now after his shower, in his black cotton sleeping pants and absolutely nothing else Raizo sat in meditation. He let the irritation of the day flow from his head, down his spine, into his legs and finally feet. Once there it seeped into the floor and simply away from him. Raizo could visualize the angry red vines of irritation, annoyance, anger and rage simply crawling from him. He was taking on a mental pesticide that would not allow their presence.

In this new world in his mind Raizo new only peace, and peace was beautiful. It was a world of all his favorite things. A bowl of perfectly seasoned noodles, a steaming bowl of white sticky rice, a brand new tatami mat to sit upon. White sheets that had just been washed and smelled of nothing but water and heat. Mika laying naked on his bed of white, her chocolate skin contrasting sharply with pink cherry blossom petals. Oh yes it was a good place to be.

Alas, here he could not stay for long. Those lingering voices pressed at the back of his skull like vengeful headache. He could hear Kiriko's last scream and Takeshi calling him little brother. Kiriko's face as she was tied to the stake, ready for her execution. She had stared right at him, stared straight into his very soul and he had done nothing. Nothing to save her or protect her, he didn't even tell her how he _thought_ he felt about her. Raizo knew nothing of love, he had never felt it before nor had anyone given him their love. Maybe this is what Mika meant, perhaps he truly was not boyfriend material, he could go on being alone and having no one because he would never truly relate. When he was about to fall to Lord Ozunu's blade, he saw himself and Kiriko probably saw herself. She failed herself trying to run and get away, escape from that place he was in now that caused her so much pain and went against everything she was as a person. Everything that Lord Ozunu and the rest of the clan did not steal from her yet, he truly could never take her heart.

Then Mika came and it all seemed better, she distracted the old man and shot at him she had come back for him and even told him she wasn't going to leave without him. In truth he was surprised that she even did that, he was content to die and take the old man with him. She hadn't allowed it though and perhaps was that her love showing in one way? Doing the highest good for the other person? She knew she could die and yet she came, why couldn't he put himself out there?

She out and plainly told him how she felt about it, after their lovemaking she'd hold his hand and told him she loved him. Raizo never could say those words to her when she was awake, only when he was assured she was deep in sleep did he whisper that he love her and couldn't be without her. That she was his only reason for living and that without Mika, there would be no Raizo now.

Opening his eyes he was grateful for the dim lighting in the room and Raizo slowly came to a stand stretching out his arms and legs. It just wasn't like him though Mika should know that he loved her, the simple way he regarded her, he bought her things without her asking, he noticed when she changed something about herself, he complimented her, rubbed her feet without asking. What more did he have to do? Love was an act not a verbal command.

Sighing he slowly walked over to his bed laying down to sleep, he wondered if Mika was having a good time. Going to a carnival with a man that wasn't him, he took heart in the fact that it wasn't Maslow but still it wasn't him. Closing his eyes, Raizo made sure his phone was on, just in case Mika called he would be there to listen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Takeo Nakamura lived in style, just like his car he kept the best things in his well decorated apartment. Mika now wondered what he thought about her townhouse. Leading her into the living room, he had requested she take her shoes off at the door he was now in the kitchen boiling water. The kitchen was small and open the island in the middle had three chairs and right next to it, was the dining room a small decorated table with all the formal place settings. The living room was bigger than both dining and kitchen combined. A small fire place sat in front of a gray sectional sofa, and a large bay window behind it.

It was here that Mika sat her legs curled underneath her. "So do you mind if I ask what you do for a living?"

Takeo grinned leaving the water to walk over to where she was. "I'm in banking mostly."

"Banking? How is that?" She didn't know what to do with her hands and so played with her shirt hem.

"It has it's ups and downs." He shrugged sitting down on a chair opposite of her. He had been so snuggly in the car and Mika wondered what was up now.

"So…Takeo do you live here? Or just visiting?" He seemed to be studying her, his hands clapped together under his chin. It made Mika nervous.

"I live in Tokyo actually, for now though I am here on business." He grinned then, coming to stand to sit next to her.

_Business huh? _"Anything Promising on that?" He scooted himself closer to Mika, his hand trailing down her thigh once more.

"It seems to be going well." Takeo was about to speak more when the kettle interrupted him and he stood to go retrieve it, this time Mika followed him.

"Well, I-" Takeo smiled cutting her off as he took two tea bags from the cabinet.

"You are Mika Coretti, Europol Agent. You are a forensic researcher which is basically a fancy way of saying librarian." This was a tome to be afraid or nervous and Mika was beginning to feel both.

"How did you know that?" He slid a cup across to her and she barely reached out for it, the warmth stinging her fingers.

"I know a lot about you, I didn't think I was going to be able to lure you up here though. That was a surprise to me." The fact that he could be a ninja dropped on Mika like a ton of bricks and she froze up trying to move her legs.

"What do you mean lure?" She didn't want to leave the cup if he tried something, this steaming water mixture was going to be her salvation.

"I need you, I now see why he is so hooked on you though. You're very appealing Ms. Coretti, I myself am having a hard time _not _wanting you." Takeo noticed her now stiff posture and sat down on the other side of the island, sipping gently at his tea.

"Are you a ninja?" The words barely escaped her now parched lips and Mika thought she'd never have to say them again, only now could she hear the waves of blood pounding through her ears.

With slow movement and grace Takeo simply smiled at her, running his finger around the circumference of the tea cup. It was small and had no handle, Japanese style and Takeo didn't answer her for the moment. He seemed to be musing over the idea in his head, like he was looking for a another way to put it.

"No." As soon as the words left his mouth, Mika felt at ease wait…why would she? She was in the presence of a man who she didn't know would kill her or not, no weapon and he seemed as calm as a summer day.

"Then…what do you want with me? What are you?" Her shoulders rose and fell with each heavy breath and right now Mika prayed for Raizo to be watching her. _Please! Please!_

"Can I not simply be a man? I cant be myself and simply want you now?" Coming to a stand Takeo pulled gently on his sweater. "Enough though, I want you for bait and I'm Yakuza."

He was still smiling! Making his way around the island Mika went the opposite way trying to avoid him. "Yakuza huh? Japanese gang, why do you need…"

The reason why hit her. Bait…for Raizo who else? Mika grit her teeth pissed as hell they had been broken up for two months now. Did no one know that and why her? Grabbing his tea cup Mika threw it into Takeo's face and made a mad dash for the door. If he wanted Raizo he could find him on her own.

Takeo didn't scream he merely grunted and as Mika tried in vain to remove the locks from the door he crushed the porcelain in his hands. "Mika, Mika."

The last lock was free and upon throwing open the door Mika tried to run into the hall only to be yanked backwards and sent flying into the back of the couch. She hit her head on the top edge and the thud made her teeth crack together.

"We cant go to the carnival honey, I have to get you on a private jet to Tokyo and make a hostage tape. Lots of work you know." Removing his belt from his waist Takeo's fluid walk was anything but anxious as he made his way to a fallen Mika.

Putting a hand up to her head Mika noticed she was bleeding and Takeo grabbed a kerchief dabbing at the blood now that he was kneeling in front of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to do that." There was no malice in his voice now. "Honestly, I like you Mika but my job is my job. Father's orders."

Tying the cloth around her head he turned Mika around and tied the belt around her wrists. It was tight and he made sure to secure it well, pulling Mika to her feet. Her head was throbbing, the constant boom in her ears as she, struggled to look at Takeo.

"He wont come, we arent together anymore." Her voice was soft as Takeo lifted her over his shoulder leaving the apartment.

"You underestimate the ninja Mika, love is a hard bond to break." Raizo love Mika? Maybe he was infatuated but Mika never heard the ninja say he loved her, and maybe he would come for her but things would always be the same. Besides, after the way she treated him why would he want to? The cloudiness in Mika's mind was starting to take over and the last thing she remembered was seeing Takeo's cute butt as he walked downstairs.

So what do you think? Be honest! Bum, bum buuuum! I took it in another direction and I'm hoping this is my path. Mika's got into some trouble with Yakuza's and they are after Raizo but for what purpose? Stay tuned for the next chapter in…Find Your Love!


	6. Chapter 6

Only one chapter today, I'm sorry but tomorrow there should be another. I'm very excited because I'm going to be decorating my living room in an Asian theme! My bedroom as well funds permitted! Still working on a good plot that Raizo has to undertake to retrieve Mika, or a series of them anyway. Wish me luck or if you have ideas please message me and lemme know!

Another day of shuffling paperwork and planning for a mission; this new job with Europol kept Raizo doing things he ddint normally do however it was great money, kept him near Mika and allowed him to do what he knew. What he was good at rather. Killing even if it was in the name of a country or for the protection of the world, this was something Raizo could live with. He wasn't kidnapping children and perverting them, and he wasn't a mercenary. At least he wasn't looking at it that way.

This next mission was taking him to Cambodia, there seemed to be some guerilla activity there that the SAS was having a hard time putting down. It was a one man mission which Raizo loved most, no bringing back prisoners simply a handful of papers and the rest were to be bagged. Truth be told work lasted longer than usual because he hadn't heard from Mika all weekend. He was praying that whoever she was with, didn't sleep with her but then he checked himself, Mika wasn't that type of girl. He had been silently putting the moves on her for months and hardly got anywhere. True, she liked to be approached directly but that wasn't his style, it had taken them awhile to learn how to read each other. Where Mika was blatant in her arousal and need, Raizo liked to give signals. It just seemed more polite that way.

Sometimes he saw her in her office with Maslow right behind her, or the opposite as she shuffled paperwork and made sure he had everything he needed. Today nothing and he hadn't even seen Maslow which was odd. Perhaps he would call her tonight and just make sure she was alright no matter what she said, better yet he was going to stop by her house.

Sliding onto his Kawasaki Ninja ZX -6R, Raizo slipped his matching red helmet on his head and started the bike, the purr in between his legs made him smile. A good job meant he could afford a very nice bike, though Raizo didn't care about material items this was one that he prized. He was about to get going when he heard Maslow shout his name.

"Raizo! Raizo! Don't leave!" The graying hair of the man was shoved about wildly on his head, as he ran through the underground parking lot coming to stand near Raizo.

Pulling off his helmet Raizo turned the bike off. "What is it?"

Maslow puffed, holding his hand up. "Mika…have you seen Mika?"

A tremor stung into Raizo's heart as he stared back at Maslow. "Not all weekend, I thought she was just busy." He was about to just leave the man standing where he was and race over to her house but Maslow placed his hand over Raizo's.

"We've been by to check her place it's clean, she hasn't been there since Friday at least. No letters, no calls or anything. Has she told you anything?" Cursing within himself Raizo had ignored his better judgment and didn't follow Mika that night.

His voice was gentle as he spoke, he had failed Mika and now he didn't know where she was or if she was hurt. "She told me she was going to the carnival with a man, she didn't give me any details. That was Friday."

"Fuck!" Maslow grabbed his phone talking to some men on the other line telling them to get to the carnival and search it and question everyone.

Turning back to Raizo the older man placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her Raizo, don't worry."

"I'm not. I'm going to find her." Looking up at Maslow he nodded his head towards his cell phone. "Make sure to answer when I call you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mika Coretti awoke slowly and with a very dry mouth at that, she tried to open her eyes only to find that there was a blindfold on her eyes. On top of that her hands were tied together and so were her feet, she was thanking God that at least her hands were tied in front of her. She could feel a soft surface beneath her, and her head was on a pillow that smelled of jasmine. Mika tried to move around but it was of no use, she felt so sluggish it seemed to take an eternity to, turn over on her right side. Her fingers were gripping the supple material beneath her and, she was astonished to feel that it was satin.

"You're awake. I was beginning to wonder when that medicine would wear off." Takeo's voice came to her ears and Mika started to flail around.

"Get away from me!" She was about to scream when his hand came down over her mouth and, pushed her into the bed.

"Stop." He seemed to wait for her to calm down and when she did he slowly removed his hand. "I'm going to remove the blindfold but, you must be quiet do you understand me?"

She nodded her head slowly, closing her eyes as she felt Takeo remove the fabric. The brightness of the room stinging her eyes as she tried to open them slowly. It was blurry and she brought her tied hands up trying to block it. Takeo got up from the bed crossing the room to close the curtains a bit before turning back to Mika.

"Better?" Sitting back down next to her he rubbed at her thighs, smiling at her.

"A little." Mika was attempting to move away from him when his hand held fast onto her thigh.

"Listen to me, you are upset that I betrayed your trust and took you from your home. It is nothing personal I can assure you, we need Raizo to follow you and when he does my father has a task for him." He brought two hands to Mika's shoulders and helped her to a sitting position.

As his hand smoothed the curls from her shoulders Mika twirled her neck around to free the stressed muscles. A glance around the room and she noticed that besides the fact that she was sitting on a bed, she was in an apartment. Large windows overlooked the city and it was afternoon time, she was wearing the same clothing and it was a little humid in the room. She was ignoring Takeo while he spoke and in this moment more than anything Mika wished Raizo was here. She wished this was some game there were playing, a bondage game where after he'd put his mouth wherever she wanted.

Alas there was no reprieve for Mika today, she was going to have to endure this punishment for the rest of her life, which might turn out to be a very short one. "Why do you want Raizo? I thought I told you we broke up he wont come for me."

Takeo laughed a hearty sound he turned his head from right to left examining her. "I cant really tell you, do you know what happens when a Yakuza talks too much?" He held up his hands holding down his index and pinkie finger making them look like they were missing.

She recoiled a little and he grinned at her moving his face in very close to Mika, who was trying to her head back into the headboard as far as it would go. "I value my fingers but you'll find out in time, stop worrying about tomorrow so much and concentrate on today hm?"

Quickly bringing his hands up Takeo slammed them into the headboard on either side of Mika's head. The loud slam made her jump and a small shriek came out of Mika's mouth. Takeo seemed to be looking over her face and before Mika could move his mouth came on hers in a swift kiss. Mika kicked out, trying to move her tied hands to his chest to push him off. It was in vain as Takeo was bigger and he pulled Mika's form beneath him thoroughly enjoying the feel of her scrunched up lips on his.

Pulling away Takeo smiled, running his tongue along Mika's jaw line. "Do you want to shower?"

"Without you standing there or trying to get in with me yes." His eyes lost their twinkle and his mouth formed a pout as he pulled Mika back to her sitting position.

"Well, what is this a change of heart? You liked me to be all over you and now you don't?" He was teasing her and Mika didn't like it at all.

Yet and still he left Mika on her perch and walked into the bathroom turning on the tub, he seemed to be gone for awhile and Mika looked around for a phone or anything when she spied a small letter opener on a nightstand next to her.

Attempting to wiggle fast she almost fell off the bed trying to reach for the small knife like opener. Her zip ties were straining and so were her hands, Takeo was almost finished doing whatever he was and Mika barely had her fingers around the edge of the knife.

"Please, please." Just as she heard the door open her finger hit the back of the knife and it fell into her open palms.

"I have prepared a bath for you Mika." Takeo walked into the room to find Mika on her stomach in the middle of the bed. "Well now trying to follow me or what?"

_Just wait till he unties my feet and then stab him. _Mika laid limp as Takeo flipped her over untying the bonds from around her feet, he was taking his time and Mika's hands clenched the knife tight it was now or never. As he brought her to a sitting up position Mika tried to get her mouth to form into a smile.

"Being nice to me now are we?" Takeo's hands found her waist instead of the bonds at Mika's hands and, she moved them just at the right position.

"Maybe, I'd like to be able to wash myself though, it's not like you cant stand outside the door." She wiggled her hands keeping the letter opener concealed.

"I cant watch you?" This was it now or never, pulling a pair of scissors from his back pocket Takeo was about to cut the tie and this was going to be her one chance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raizo went to Mika's house her trail was cold and there was nothing he could follow, but her neighbor saw her leave with a 'Japanese fellow' in a expensive car. Making his way to the carnival the woman selling tickets told him that she knew every face, no matter where she went but she never saw Mika and she never saw a black woman with a 'Japanese fellow' either.

He was about to circle around Mika's house once more when a thought occurred to him to go home, why would anyone take Mika anyway? It was obviously a kidnapping and if the person wanted a ransom or wanted a certain person they would leave a note or a box. If it was for Europol there would have been something by now, but for him if Mika had been kidnapped in an effort to reach him?

It made the most sense and of course Raizo pushed well past the speed limit trying to make it to his small apartment. It wasn't the clans, they were dead or dying slowly, no use for him or Mika who else could it be? Skidding to a stop he practically sprinted inside the building pulling out the key to his mailbox, and what else would he find? A large manila envelope with his name written in calligraphy on the front. Looking around Raizo ran up the three flights of stairs to his apartment sitting down on the couch to examine the envelope.

It was a regular envelope nothing in particular about it and it was heavy; turning it over to the back he slowly untied the string looking for any clue or trip wire that may set off something. Instead it opened without a fault and Raizo found himself staring at a Polaroid picture of a sleeping Mika, and a DVD.

She didn't look too hurt though there was a knot on her forehead, probably sustained in a fall? Either way it angered him to see that someone put their hands on his Mika. Turning on his TV he quickly popped the DVD inside and the first few flashes were of nothing but a floor. The camera turned up and soon he saw Mika propped up in a chair, looking drugged. Her hair hung in front of her face, blocking his view, arms down at her sides her hands were tied together. She was breathing evenly and soon the camera panned out an a man wearing a suit walked over to Mika pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Raizo Ozunu. We have a need of you, and it seems to the only way to capture your attention would be to take your blossom." The man didn't show his face yet and his black gloved hand lovingly caressed Mika's cheek.

The remote in Raizo's hand was trying in vain to bear his strength as the ninja gripped it. Suddenly his face was shown and the man, the 'Japanese fellow' grinned looking directly at Raizo as he continued speaking.

"You will come to Tokyo, Japan and within the same day you will meet my father's advisor at The Great Buddha of Kamakura at 2:00PMhe will know you and the time you will meet him ensures many tourists. Bright light as well ninja no shadows for you to hide in. We have an assignment for you that you must complete especially if you ever wish to see your Mika again." The man picked up a strand of Mika's hair and sniffed it gently. "She really is beautiful and I know you will come for her, don't try to find her first either. You will never see her again and I'm quite sure many men would love to see her turning tricks somewhere in a warehouse."

The camera panned out once more to show the entirety of the place, it seemed as though they had Mika in some kind of small room and Raizo heard a plane taking off in the background. "By the way, I'm Takeo and I'm sure we'll be seeing each other very soon."

With that he saluted Raizo and the video turned off. Mika was being held captive and on his account, he should have never let her out of his sight. He should have followed her to make sure she was safe, better yet he should have told her she wasn't going anywhere and told her to stay with him. All it would have taken was for him to take charge and, demand that she obey him.

It was his fault now that she was lost and no doubt she was blaming him but hoping that he'd come for her at the same time. Taking the DVD, Raizo called Maslow and told him where he could retrieve it.

"Don't come to Japan they will know and Mika will die or worse." Ryan Maslow was on the other line demanding to know why he couldn't.

"You're not the only one who cares for her Raizo!" That may be true but he was who they wanted and he was the only one could save her now.

"I'm going to find out what they want and I'm going to get her back. You have to trust me." The harsh breathing on the other line, irritated Raizo time was slipping away and the Yakuza would not be so patient.

"It's not that I don't, but what makes you think they will keep their word? You can do what they want and still kill her!"

"Yakuza will keep their word, if I do what they ask they will give me Mika. Its as simple as that, when I have Mika in my possession I will make sure that this never happens again and no other Yakuza will think of doing the same." With that Raizo closed his phone and looked around.

Gathering up his weapons and clothing he had only a couple of thoughts on his mind. One, he was going to see what it took to get Mika safely in his arms. Two, no matter what it was, Mika was going to be safe once again he had promised her that. Last but not least, every last Yakuza in this gang was going to feel his wrath and this Takeo would lose his hand for even touching the body that rightfully belonged to Raizo.

Well my fabulous readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more, I enjoyed writing it and we're about to see the wrath of Raizo! 


	7. Chapter 7

I will warn you now that there are some elements in this section that may seem disturbing to some. To me it adds flavor to the story but, others may find it distasteful you'll know when you get to it and skip on past them if you wish. I had fun making up this part though, shows Mika can be tough when she needs to be but I hoped I added enough mystery to later on scenes. Also some words are in Japanese and now I give translations:

**Oyabun: **Is the title of one who heads the Yakuza. The head boss like in a mafia.

**Gaikokujin: **Is the formal way of saying **Gaijin **since some people find that word (Gaijin) to be derogatory, this word is used instead.

**Kawaii: **of course this means anything cute, or adorable

Enjoy the chapter!

As soon as her bonds were cut Mika's left leg flew into Takeo's crouch while she brought the letter opener down into his face. Or so she thought she did, he may have been putting on an amusing face as he clenched his legs together but his hand went to her forearm trying to hold back the blade.

_Push! Push! _Mika screamed in her head as she tried in vain to make the blade puncture Takeo's skin, he was hurt but not much, the sliver edge of the letter opener right below his eye as it finally hit home.

He was trying to push Mika's hand away but only succeeded in pushing the razor edge down his skin making, a line of blood appear on his skin. He was on his knees now in front of her and Mika stood over him trying in vain to kill the bastard.

"Stupid bitch!" Takeo yelled as he gathered strength from some unknown source, his right leg kicking out knocking Mika off her feet as the letter opener flew several feet across the room.

As he lay there gasping holding a hand to his face Mika scrambled to her feet, grabbing the scissors off the floor as she ran to the door. The thought occurred to her that she wouldn't know where to go, but hailing a taxi and trying to get the hell out of here was a start. As she reached the door, she barely had enough time to look back and see that Takeo wasn't on the floor anymore and just as she was about to hit the door Takeo grabbed her hand holding the scissors making Mika bump into him.

She tried to bring her leg up once more up into his crotch but, he was ready this time moving away just in time. He held onto her weapon yielding hand and slapped her face hard, the metallic taste of blood filled Mika's mouth as he breathed heavily.

Face was dripping blood from the bottom of his right eye to the area right above his jaw line Takeo spoke through clenched teeth. "I thought we were going to be civil to one another?"

Mika spat in his face and tried to wretch her arm away from him, only to have Takeo bend her wrist backwards making her fall to her knees in pain. "Fuck you!"

She was trying to yell out but it came out as more of a gasp of pain, as he continued to bend her whole arm behind her. "You'll wish I did that rather than what I'm thinking."

Takeo pulled Mika to her feet the nasty gash on his face leaking blood onto her hair as he pulled Mika's back close into his chest. He walked her over to the letter opener picking it up off the floor, as he made his way to a wall safe. Pinning Mika's face to the wall in front of them Takeo put the scissors and blade in the safe slamming it closed. Roughly holding her shoulders Mika tried to struggle kicking and refusing to walk, as Takeo pushed her along before picking her up in his arms.

"Do I have to teach you a lesson Mika?" Dropping her onto the floor a swift kick was delivered to Mika's ribs and she fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"I really do like you, and maybe I can be a bit of a sadist in a way." Leaning down he wiped the blood from his face examining it. "You're a fighter, I like that."

Rolling over onto her back Mika spat into Takeo's face, her blood from the recent slapping mixed with her saliva. "When Raizo gets here he's gonna kick0-"

He cut her off by grabbing a handful of hair roughly shaking her. "Your ninja isn't going to do a damn thing, he'll die before he completes all of the tasks before him and, even if he does…he won't get you back."

Mika's eyes were closed tightly his hands so deep in her thick hair she had to breathe deeply in order to stop herself from crying. He was lying there was nothing Raizo couldn't do, he had killed all those ninja before him, he even killed Lord Ozunu. Suddenly Takeo stood up and began to walk back towards the bed, Mika was about to protest but it was too late. Takeo was pulling her by her hair and now she cried out, legs kicking out hands holding onto Takeo's forearm as he made his way to the bathroom shoving the door open.

"Bath time sweetheart." He pushed her across the floor straddling Mika's waist as he pushed her arms under her body.

The stinging in her arms intensified as he put all his weight on her, Takeo's face was still bleeding profusely as he leaned down rubbing his bloody cheek against Mika's face. His blood was salty combined with the sweat as it entered Mika's mouth. Slowly he reached to her chest rubbing the breasts he found there, her jacket was removed when he drugged her and now the sweater remained. Bile formed in her mouth as he ripped the sweater pulling it roughly from her body, the fabric rubbing against her skin causing burns.

He smiled looking down at the bra she wore shifting his weight on her hips so Mika could feel his erection. "Did you wear this for me?"

His hands forcefully rubbing her breasts it was apparent he forgot they were attached to her chest. Mika bit her lower lip her neck craning backwards in pain, this made Takeo smile and he leaned down licking his tongue out to smooth over her esophagus.

"Please, please stop." The words seemed to trigger something in him and Takeo froze bending his body up to look at Mika.

"What did you ask me?" He was beginning to lean up, releasing the pressure that was building on Mika's lungs.

"Please, stop. Just let me up and I'll bathe and come right out. Just stop touching me like that." He seemed to think for a minute before sighing heavily standing up.

It seemed to take forever as Mika uncurled her arms from behind her back, elbows sore her forearms would have bruises on them soon and she pushed herself to a sitting position as Takeo now leaned against the bathroom counter watching her.

"Undress." It was a command not an order and Mika quietly obeyed.

Peeling the jeans from her body she shivered being naked in front of this maniac and the appreciative hum from Takeo made her stomach retch. Fighting the urge to vomit Mika finished taking off her clothing only to stand in front of the bath, the water high now and steaming hot. She was contemplating throwing some into his face, but it was nowhere near hot enough to scald him. Just as Mika was about to lift a leg to get inside, Takeo's hands found themselves on her hips and a trail of goose bumps broke out over her flesh. He leaned in close to her ear and nibbled the lobe before speaking.

"I'll bring you some fresh clothes and then tend to my wound. I'll forgive you for this so long as you do what I say for the rest of the night alright?" Slowly Mika shook her head complying with him, what other choice did she have?

As Takeo left the bathroom she quickly turned around to see if there was a lock. No such luck there and next thing Mika knew as she climbed into the tub she was crying. A full on, sob that she was sure could be heard through the door, perhaps Takeo was enjoying it. The only thing Mika knew was that she was in trouble, and she wanted to be rescued by the only person who she was praying would come for her.

**XXXX**

Raizo was fresh off the plane in Tokyo, Japan. This was a familiar sight to him and he quickly hailed a cab and found a suitable hotel. Tomorrow he would have to meet this advisor and figure out how to get Mika back. In the mean time he had learned all he could about the four major Yakuza gangs in Tokyo, the one he was after was The Kobayashi was the smallest but they were the toughest. Extortion, murder, drug and human trafficking, they did it all. Raizo sat down on his small bed and stared at a picture of Takeo Kobayashi.

His first known address was on the back it was all Europol could give him, apparently his father the _oyabun_ paid off some people, or they were killed. He didn't need any traces on his sons' less than perfect outer appearance. He ran a very successful nightclub that hadn't got caught yet, with all the big time drug works going on in the building. Or the women being used and sold downstairs.

Raizo traced his finger over Takeo's face and made a mental note to scar up that pretty boy face so bad his own mother wouldn't recognize him. Not like he was leaving him alive anyway, he went over the others clans seeing what alliances there were and who hated whom the most.

The Minami and Kobayashi were fierce rivals; though the Minami outnumbered them they somehow didn't overtake them. The Nishimura and the Takahashi had an uneasy alliance going on, but they didn't invade each others territory, they even sometimes helped each other break in on and destroy The Minami or Kobayashi territory.

An uneasiness settled into Raizo's bones as he breathed deeply, he couldn't just sleep tonight and count on Mika to be alright tomorrow. Something stirred within his belly as he finally laid down cutting off the lights it was only 9PM and, he suddenly knew what it was. His soul had connected with Mika's there were knitted together fast and tight. No matter how she was trying to pull from him now, left, right with or against the grain she was stuck to him. Even if Raizo didn't 'tend his fire' and let it burn ravenously, somehow Mika was surviving.

A steady knock on the door snapped his attention to it and he sat up slowly listening for any tell-tale sign from behind the wood. Getting up gingerly he tip toed across the wood floor careful to avoid the places were the wood would creak. Tanto in hand he raised it looking out the peep hole. A woman with pale skin stood there, her hair tied into a bun at the back of her neck, as she turned back towards the door, her eyes were painted lime green and lips colored red.

"Open the door Ozunu you know I am here I bring you a message and I mean you no harm. No interested in getting killed tonight." She seemed to know he was at the peep hole looking straight up into it as Raizo opened the door.

He kept the room bathed in darkness for a reason and she stepped inside with no fear. "I was sent by my father he's the _oyabun_ of the Nishimura."

Nishimura how would they know he was here? Walking over to the bathroom Raizo pulled the door closed enough so that, a sliver of light came through. He stood enough so that the woman could see his outline but no more.

"How do you know of my presence here Nishimura?" His voice was calm as he held his tanto behind his back, should she be trying to kill him he would strike first.

"My father keeps track of all who come into our city." She said our like they planned on owning Tokyo…yea right.

"What do you need of me? I have other affairs to tend to here." The woman walked closer to his form and Raizo retreated into the shadows.

"Why do you hide from me Ozunu? I simply want to see the face that brought down the ninja clans." Reaching into darkness she grasped nothing and huffed, simply pushing the door open more.

She wore tight blue jeans and bright green heels; her purple colored top was flimsy and made of a gauzy like material. The black bra she wore underneath was visible and she simply licked her lips looking around the room as she designed herself to speak.

"They stole your woman leading you into Tokyo to do their bidding. We have a spy in their midst that lets us know all." She grazed her finger over the length of the door. "They don't plan on giving her back and if I know Takeo like I do he wants to keep her."

A silent breath sucked in between Raizo's teeth as he thought of the man touching Mika the way he did, by now he hoped she was fighting him tooth and nail. Yet, and still he stayed silent and the woman continued to speak.

"He has a thing for _gaikokujin_ you know." Tapping her heel on the floor she now placed a hand on her hip. "Anyway be careful ninja, we have suspicion that they want you to destroy the heads of the gangs. They may be small but they have big dreams. Takeo will be the next _oyabun; _he's a disgusting waste of space and will bring ruin to Tokyo."

"What does your Yakuza politics have to do with me?" True this was valuable information and Raizo was expecting a trick to this game.

She laughed a tinkling sound holding her manicured nails over her mouth. "Oh Ozunu, don't you think that they will **try** to kill you? I put emphasis on try because apparently no one can kill a ninja but a ninja. We will help you there must be a balance in all things, and we Yakuza bring the balance. Not saying we are evil but there must be an opposite to every good yes?"

"I doubt I will need help, however your _oyabun _is kind enough to warn me. Send my thanks." That was his way of saying it was time to leave.

With that she nodded her head and was about to leave the room before she turned around, pulling a card from in between her breasts. She had them done up obviously they were a 38C though she was probably apt to say bigger, she smiled in the direction she thought he might be (she was wrong) and placed the card on the night side table.

"This is a number in which you may reach me. Call me Ozunu should you need our help." With that she closed the door behind her and Raizo made sure to lock it.

As he crossed the room to pick up the card it smelled faintly of jasmine. That was a smell Mika enjoyed; he had heard it could be an aphrodisiac for women. Placing the card back on the table Raizo settled down for sleep once more. He would meet this advisor tomorrow and find a way to get Mika back, after he killed all those who stood in his way. The Yakuza could do what they wanted that mattered not to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Takeo was rubbing a jasmine scented fragrance into Mika's skin; at least she had on some form of clothing now. It wasn't what Mika wished to be wearing but she couldn't exactly be picky right now, He had come into the bathroom without looking at her at that and placed a red garment on the long counter sink.

Stepping out the tub she felt cleaner and her muscles weren't as sore now but she still felt like shit. Upon drying off she picked up the dress it seemed to be and looked it over. It was kimono style though it only came to mid thigh. The V neck front dipped low and it was see through. Intricate gold colored patterns of cherry blossoms covered the entire gown and had this been another situation Mika would have found it to be beautiful. Right now it disgusted her and she threw it upon the ground, about to burst into another fit of tears when Takeo knocked at the door.

"Hurry up." His voice was cold now and Mika hushed herself enough so that she could answer him.

"Give me a minute…please." That word seemed to work on him and, his footsteps walking away calmed her.

Coming to a stand she quickly put on the outfit, the intricate bow on the back of the dress was pinned on and she didn't need to tie it. The sash came around her midsection a single gold band in the middle and Mika stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes seemed baggy from crying , and she splashed cold water onto her face, on the counter was a brand new eyeliner pencil and she applied it. A brush was there also and she brushed her hair enough so that it looked decent. It hung long at her shoulders and looking back at herself Mika tried to smile. She could do this; she could be strong and be his doll. The fact that she wasn't wearing any panties weighed in the back her mind and that's where she wanted it to stay.

Opening the door now she was greeted to a nice sight. Takeo had showered as well his hair still wet; the sharp smell of something definitively oriental and woody greeted her nostrils. He smiled delicately at her, a white gauze covering his cheek and wrapped around his neck for support. He sat at a dark brown table, it was low to the ground and the red cushions on the floor were deliciously plump. Inviting Mika to sit he stood gathering bowls of rice and chicken from the kitchen.

"I figured you were hungry and we should eat." Sitting back down he began to add rice and meat to his bowl adding on a thin sauce. Mika glanced down at her legs, figuring how to fold them without her business being exposed to the air.

As she pulled the fabric down in between her legs an appreciative tsking sound came from Takeo. "If you can be nice, you can eat."

He looked at her for an answer and Mika simply stared at her bowls nodding her head. She could be nice couldn't she? Just because he probably removed everything in the room she would use for a weapon didn't mean she couldn't find something else? These ornate chopsticks for example. The wood was delicate and not all the way lacquered, if she tried to stab these into him they just might break.

Takeo began heaping rice into her bowl, and the smell of jasmine tea wafted towards Mika's nose. It was one of her favorites, the food smelled great and now that she was so close her stomach began to rumble heartily. The smell of jasmine always had an odd effect on her, it made her mind drift off to places where she could imagine more and be more susceptible to Raizo's undertone charms. Better sip it sparingly.

She began to eat and Takeo remained quiet for awhile, he simply watched her before turning on the stereo and Alicia Keys 'Unthinkable' came from the speakers. It was a passionate song but not right for them and Mika couldn't help but feel…unnerved.

_I'm gonna sit right here_

_And tell you all that comes to me_

_If you have something to say_

_You should say it right now_

Takeo seemed to take that for his moment to speak and reached across the table grasping Mika's wrist. His grip from earlier was starting to leave a finger mark of bruises. He smoothed his thumb over the skin staring at Mika eyes, and she had to fight to stop herself from looking at him.

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before_

_And I deserve it, I think I deserve it_

"I'm sorry about earlier I have a temper I cannot control at times. It would be prudent for you to know I excel at Jujutsu and Kenjutsu. That was smart of you," He tapped at his cheek. "Not prudent though, please me Mika that's all I ask, do as I say and I will make sure you have all that you want."

He released her hand now and Mika placed her chopsticks on the table. "What if I want to go home?"

He chuckled now lifting his last bit of rice into his mouth, the mouth that hours before Mika found so ripe for kissing. She now wished Raizo would cut them from his face. He seemed to enjoy the flavor of his food moving it around in his mouth and then drank his tea. Only when he was refilling his cup did he speak.

"The ninja is coming for you, but he'll never retrieve if I have anything to do with it." Sipping his tea once more he started to gather up all the bowls and Mika was grateful she at least finished.

As he sat back down he placed his hands on his knees simply looking into her face. He moved a strand of hair away from her nose and leaned in placing a gentle kiss on Mika's lips.

_I was wondering maybe _

_Could I make you my baby?_

"He'll kill you for this. He'll smell you all over me and he'll know I didn't go willingly." The tears began to fall once more. If she hadn't been so stubborn, if she'd only accepted him for who he was and not who he wasn't.

She was ready to stop all the running, stop this course she was on that was to destruction, would it mean losing her soul? Not only that but this life that she knew, that she had with Raizo, sure it had its downfalls and it wasn't always perfect. All river had rapids but in that moment when the water was calm and not moved by anything that's what made life worth living. The flame that kept Mika burning was Raizo. It was startling in a way to have what the gypsy said be so real in this moment. She loved him, and if there was anything in Raizo that would speak of his love, he'd come for her.

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy?_

_Or would it be so beautiful? Either way I'm saying_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

Takeo saw her tears and whispered. "You have faith in a creature that was taught not to feel, only to act. Kawaii in a way, but foolish."

So what did you think? I hoped you all enjoyed it. That song by Alicia Keys really is one of my favorites and I'm so tempted now to write a song fic with these two. I was thinking this song or Heartbreak Warfare by John Mayer (He's a cutie and his voice mellows me out). Anywho! Review tell me what you think, what you liked what you didn't I love anything you tell me. It helps! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Forgive me! I was enthralled and captured by a Jdrama by the name of Zettai Kareshi or Absolute Boyfriend. The live action drama is kinda like the mango but with hotter guys! Uhh Night is soo cute! Anyway please excuse me I know I have not updated in awhile, Manga and life has kept me down. 

Two PM came quickly and soon Raizo found himself looking around the large courtyard that sat an exquisite Buddha statue. Tourists were all around him and the bright light that streamed into every corridor, nook and cranny made it impossible for him to even think about hiding. Taking a deep breath Raizo smelled something slightly familiar the sweet scent of jasmine and the fruit tang of…pineapple. It was faint though the flowers overpowering it and upon turning left he saw Mika in the crowd.

Around her shoulders was the arm of a taller man his swept back black hair spiked up in certain places and upon looking over his shoulder he winked at Raizo. Anger soared into his heart and he was about to leap across the expanse that separated him from Mika when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Raizo." The touch was gentle and not one of hostility.

Upon turning around Raizo came face to face with an older Japanese man in a suit. His hair was cut short, eyes set hard with time and age. In his mouth was a cigar and he politely blew the smoke away from Raizo's face. He gestured them to a small stone bench, within sight of Mika and after he straightened his pleated black slacks the man cleared his throat.

"I am pleased you have come. I'm sure you want to just get down to business?" It was a question and a statement but he was leaving it up to Raizo whether to answer. On the right side of his face was a scar that ran from his hairline to the top of his cheekbone.

It had been deep and his now wrinkled, tanned skin threatened to swallow up the evidence of whatever had happened. Right below his shirt collar the bright red and blue of a tattoo started to peak through.

"Yes." Raizo looked straight into the man's eyes and now he sucked on the edge of the cigar taking a deep breath of the smoke.

"Well." He blew it out through his nose. "We seem to have an issue. The _Oyabun_ has a daughter, she's smart and very beautiful. College in America and another school here in Japan. She's a business woman and she keeps her fathers money moving."

He seemed to study Raizo's face now to see if the make could gauge where he situation was going. When he couldn't find anything he continued.

"It seems she was supposed to go on vacation and ended up being kidnapped by one of the rival clans. Our only guess is that was The Minami, they have been our rivals for the longest time. My _Oyabun_ prizes his daughter like a deep water pearl. They knew where to strike to cause him grief."

Raizo was keeping all his senses alert though he was looking at the elderly man, his ears and peripheral vision was keeping tabs on Mika and Takeo. He knew who the man was that glimpse of his face and, besides he was wearing enough cologne to make a herd of cattle smell decent.

"Are you sure it was The Takahasi?" The older man didn't cover his surprise well enough, and though it was subtle Raizo's specialty allowed him to see it.

Grinning the man put out his cigar. "No, they would be so foolish, and just recently we have a sort of peace with the Nishimura." He mumbled something about one of the _Oyabun's _younger daughters dating their _Oyabun's_ son.

It was almost like Mafia relations except Raizo considered these to be much more dangerous. As he contemplated some thoughts in his mind, the man raised his hand slightly and Takeo moved Mika into Raizo's sight range. Takeo had his hand on the back of Mika's neck though he knew she was trying to look at him.

"So you want me to rescue your _Oyabun's_ princess? What makes you so sure I will do this? I'm sure Mika told you we were broken up, what she does is no longer my concern." He made sure Mika heard him because she whipped her head around giving him an acid glare.

The older man smiled man and he chuckled a little. "Just because you are no longer together doesn't mean, that you don't have feelings for her." He nodded his head toward Takeo who leaned in kissing Mika's cheek and neck.

The muscles in Raizo's arm bunched up ready for a punch, he wanted so badly to knock that cocky smile off the that piece of trash face but; this was not the time. He would have his revenge enough for him and Mika.

Standing up the older man coughed a little indicating his head toward Mika as he said: "Who travels for love finds a thousand miles not longer than one. Think of it this way Ozunu, do you really want to take a chance? Takeo seems to be taking a shine to your cherry blossom."

Right then Takeo nodded his head his arm holding Mika closer, as he pressed those wet, pink lips to her face one more before trailing them down her jaw line. At least she was shivering in repulsion at his touch.

It would be just like Mika to bite her lip right now in frustration or annoyance but; Raizo held back the urge as he looked at Mika. He could fool no one, he knew how he felt about her and here he was trying to make the Yakuza think she was an expendable asset to him. He felt eyes on him Mika's eyes and as he looked up she was raising her eyebrows at him like she expected something.

"What else do you want besides the woman?" Here was the rub and now the man nodded his head.

"Kill the _Oyabun_ he had to organize her capture and this kind of vagrant behavior will not be tolerated. We haven't stayed on top for so long by being complacent to others and pleasant in mannerisms."

Nishimura came to his mind at that moment and he briefly wondered what if it wasn't the Kobayashi or Minami? He couldn't take a chance though.

"Raizo!" Mika cried out only to have Takeo pull her to the front of his body, his hands grazing her hips.

The look on Mika's face was one of disgust and she hung her head, her hair falling in front of one eye as she whimpered quietly.

Nodding at the advisor Raizo knew what he had to do, he didn't care if he had to kill every Yakuza in his way, he would make sure Mika was back in his arms. Then they'd have a long talk about her personal safety, what he has to risk to make sure that she stays alive and her disobeying him; her impudence was really irking him and after this…no more.

"I will do as you ask but he will not touch her unless she wants it." Looking directly at Takeo he made sure he was heard. "If I find one mark on her body you will die, slow and painfully."

The younger Yakuza was bold and stupid enough to flip Raizo the bird as he steered Mika away toward the street. The advisor nodded his head, handing Raizo a small square piece of paper. Before he could move her, Raizo followed Mika's eyes to the wall near the Buddha, she gave him a small smile before Takeo patted her rump urging her on.

"All the information you need on the gangs. Do as you see fit and when you find her call us on this." He handed him a sleek black phone, licking the cigar as he went on his way.

Raizo waited until they left and slowly he made his easy through the crowd to the wall. The varies holes in the side were perfect for storing something into, why else would she have directed him here? He soon saw it though, the black satin barely sticking out. Pulling the ripped half of Mika's bra free he only held the cup in his hand, and as he waled away he sniffed it gingerly. Her pure scent was on it, true it was mixed with Takeo but enough of Mika remained to tantalize his mind.

Taking a deep whiff Raizo now sniffed the air, the bits of scent particles that remained hastily flowed to him. She had left him a calling card and, he smiled at her genius. "I'm coming Mika."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Much later that night Takeo had left Mika in a weapon free and firmly sealed apartment. A newer one that he had bought and now he was sitting in chair waiting on the _Oyabun_ that had requested him.

"You really are stupid you know that? When a ninja threatens you it isn't something idle." The voice came from in front of him, and the darkness of the room only allowed him to see an outline and the cigarette smoke that emitted from the face.

"He wont live past the Minami gang." Takeo waved his hand dismissively. "The Takahasi are going to destroy him, do you really think they he'll make it past? Even if he does The Minami will rip him to shreds and, make an example of him."

An exasperated sigh sounded. "What then? They all take revenge and you go into hiding making you the _Oyabun_ of The Kobayashi right? It wont be that simple, and you're a dummy to think that. If I even let you live that long."

Takeo scoffed. "You need me! I'm the one who set this up and I'm the one who arranged half of this little tryst!"

The hand that reached across the expanse of the table slapped Takeo hard across his face, he found himself holding onto the side of the chair as he fought to swallow the blood in his mouth. Retreating back into the darkness the hand shook itself before a grunt was heard, and a woman who was previously sitting in the corner went to a small fridge removing an ice pack.

She handed it to the figure in the shower who responded with a quiet thank you. "You owe your life to me, everything you even think about having belongs to me! I threw the ninja off my gangs trail and now when the time is right we will strike him down…IF he gets past the other gangs."

Takeo licked his lip and tried to move his tongue around in his mouth, the _Oyabun_ was stronger than he perceived he had bit down on his tongue hard. Working his jaw around Takeo sat back in the chair crossing his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me insolence _Oyabun_." The figure now wasved a dissimive hand at him.

"Get the fuck out of my office Takeo and remember." Now the _Oyabun_ sat forward in the light and Kaori Nishimura pointed an elegant lime green fingernail at him. "Don't fuck with the _gaikokujin_, just because you like them doesn't mean she needs your shit."

With a simple nod Takeo removed himself from her space and out the door, sliding into the car waiting for him, he picked up a piece of ice from the bucket holding champagne. "Stupid bitch."

She was the new _Oyabun_ and had been for awhile, though Kaori ran a tight ship she wasn't able to overtake the Kobayashi, at least until she found out what Takeo wanted. He was going to bide his time though, the ninja would take out the big heads and soon all that would be left was him and Kaori. She would rule Tokyp, and he'd have the biggest casino and woman trafficking business this side of the world. Yea, as long as Raizo played along trying to go after his female, it was all going accordingly to plan.

Whipping out a pair of Mika's panties Takeo had pilfered from the floor, he sniffed them rubbing the fabric in between his fingers. Perhaps tonight she wouldn't put up so much of a fuss when he stroked her, damn what Kaori said…she was his now.

Whoo! So what you guys think? Once again please excuse me for not having updated my story earlier! Jdrama is sooo good! LOL I urge you all to check it out if you havent done so. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for your patience! 


	9. Chapter 9

Alright one more chapter! I'm not sure how long I want to let this story run on but I'm quite sure I don't want to be 55 chapters in and no one gets killed and there's no finale in sight. Not saying I don't like that, but I might get bored and then if that happens so will you. I REFUSE to bore you guys! 

It had been a pleasantly warm day and now the night turned out to be downright chilly. Mika pressed her forehead against the glass window of the building she was trapped in. Not staying, because she did not choose to be here. The condensation ran down her fingers and made her long for a glass of ice cold water, or cranberry juice. Neither of which was in this house, and she longed to be back in Europe. Sure she had always wanted to go to China or Japan but never this way.

She was in another outfit that Takeo had arranged for her, a gemstone green colored sheer baby doll. She was thanking god that in covered her fully in the right places namely at her breasts. The hem of this skimpy and quite ridiculous getup stopped right at the top of her crotch. He had provided a pair of leopard print panties, and if everything didn't have tags on them Mika would have assumed they were from his last victim. She twisted the silk bow that ran under her breasts around a finger now as she thought about Raizo. She hoped he would have found the fabric she left for him, ninja's followed a trail like wolves and right now she wanted to be red riding hood.

He looked at her with such conviction and Mika could practically hear the thoughts going through his head.

"_I told you to always tell me where you were going!"_

"_This is why I fear for your safety! You can't take care of yourself!"_

"_Mika…I care about you, if I didn't I wouldn't care what you did."_

He was right though because she wouldn't be in this situation now, if she had just talked things over with him in Raizo's way of talking. Body signals and unspoken words and gestures that let her know he loved her for who she was, she should have done the same. She had decided to stop crying and, when the latch of the door opened she quickly wiped her eyes and looked at a rather upset Takeo.

"Don't you look edible?" He grinned at her as he quickly shrugged off his coat; removing any pens from the pockets he grabbed the keys as well placing them in a wall safe.

He always did it to where Mika couldn't see and he was lucky because she prided herself on being able to remember numbers and letters quickly. In her line of work you had to, address and telephone numbers were always given out. She didn't answer him though simply turned to look back out the window and it wasn't until Takeo was right up on her did she slide out of his grasp.

"Come on honey I've had a long night." His breath smelled of some western beer and, he sighed heavily as he sank down onto the bed.

"What does it matter to me?" Oh that was a sharp tone and Mika was going to say anything she wanted to, didn't he hear Raizo earlier? She sat down on a small cushion on the floor tuning away from him. Just because she was dressed as his doll didn't mean she had to act like one.

"Mika, Mika." The same tone Raizo said her name in, and now he was walking towards her his hands clenched into fists.

"You're not going to do a damn thing to me, didn't you hear Raizo? One mark and you're dead." Takeo seemed to remember as well taking a step back.

He chewed his lower lip now deciding whether or not his fun was going to be interrupted, or rather he was resorting the threat to a hollow gesture of a ninja. "He won't live after tomorrow baby."

He sat next to her now; he had provided Mika with any and all materials she needed to do her hair and now the sleek brown hair was hanging down her back. It smelled of olive oil and Takeo leaned in close, his chest on her shoulder as his nose buried deep within those locks.

The thought of Raizo dead by Yakuza hands didn't have enough time to process in Mika's mind, to her Raizo was immortal. How many wounds had he lived though? Besides he could do that finger trick and, get better faster right? He couldn't be killed, all he needed was a sliver of darkness and the world around him would combust in death and dance by its maker.

"You have too little faith in the warning of a ninja, especially the one that took down the Ozunu clan. He could grab your neck and snap it like a twig. Better yet I hope he takes his sword and makes a hole in your gut." That got Takeo's attention, and where Mika had once been sitting calmly she was now on the floor with an angry Takeo over her.

His fingers curled tightly around her throat as he shoved his way between her legs, he was still clothed and for that Mika thanked God. Yet and still his grasp was inching away her breath while his mouth moved over hers. He bit her lower lip, drawing her blood into his own mouth as he lapped at her life force.

"You make me hurt you. Such words you say to me when I'm falling in love with you, I want you Mika and now there is nothing on this earth that can save you from me." He let her go and Mika gasped for breath, she felt like she was swimming and finally hit the surface of the water.

Love? This was his version of love. Slapping, kicking, biting and punching? No wonder he seemed so pent up and horny, no woman in her right mind wanted to be treated like this. As she grabbed her neck holding her legs up to her Mika curled into a ball, Razio's name falling from her lips again and again.

"Shut up with him! Shut up now!" Takeo grabbed her off the floor shaking Mika roughly by her shoulders.

"I won't!" Mika reached out slapping and grabbing at Takeo's hair before he tossed her onto the bed. "You won't really hurt me! You're a pussy! Raizo's will come here and rip you limb from limb. He'll take a bath in your blood and then fuck me on your corpse."

It was a bold and disturbing thing to say but she meant every word of it. Before she thought of him as s such a kind and loving sort of guy, the one to make her forget of Raizo but now look at her. Water hands indeed, she carved a path and now she was on a rapid ride. She wanted to get back to the stillness that deer drank from, that children played in. Upon closing her eyes Mika thought she would be greeted with a slap but, instead Takeo stood before her fuming. There was something he wanted to say or do but some invisible force stayed his mouth and hand. Instead he walked over to the safe grabbing his keys closing the lock once more. As he picked up his jacket he turned back from the door, looking over his shoulder.

"Raizo will face the Takahasi gang tomorrow, I hear some of their prize fighters are the best ever. They protect the _Oyabun_ and if he gets past them, a mini gun to the face will destroy your ninja. When they hand him to us, we'll use him as shark bait."

With that he slammed the door leaving Mika in her painted prison.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He was a warrior, a soldier clothed in shadow and darkness. He would be silent and stealthy, find his target and eliminate them. It wasn't his style to talk before, during of after a battle (the latter mainly because they were dead) but he needed to find someone. He went through their territory and scoured every building where someone could have been held hostage, asked around and even bribed a few people. The only thing he found out was that the, leader was going to be at his club tonight gambling in the back room. If there was someone being held hostage he/she would be there. They usually kept their victims close.

And so it was now that Raizo found himself on the glass ceiling of a small building. The thick smoke inside was a mixture of cigar's, cigarettes and marijuana. He could hear the men and women inside, some worked there others were Yakuza members. The woman wore burlesque style clothing and carried around drinks and other items. As a few of them filed into what seemed to be a kitchen, Raizo hit the electricity switch, sweeping the room in darkness.

"What the fuck!"

"Turn the lights on!"

"Someone get to the breaker!"

A panic ensued as women screamed, and men hurriedly pulled out weapons. There were about 25 men in the building and counting women that made 45. He had to do this right; Raizo dropped inside the room behind some shelves and made his way toward the Oyabun. Three men stood in front of him and the old man was leaned back in his booth a woman on either side of him, holding onto his jacket lapels.

"Did anyone find out what cut the power?" He spoke softly yet his men heard him and shook their heads no.

"No, Oyabun there are looking, they think a line might be cut or something." One man brought several flashlights out and they began to sweep them around the room.

As Raizo crawled past men, and right next to women no one saw him until he was right behind the leader his arm about to grab him around the neck.

"Duck!" The older man turned around only to see a face clothed in black as he slid from the chair.

Opening fire one woman who sat next to him, took a bullet in the chest the other screamed as she was hit the shoulder. A tall man with a punch perm and a tank top on was covered heavily in stylish tattoos and he grabbed the Oyabun making his way for the kitchen.

"Ninja!" A woman shrieked right pulling out her small pistol right before, Raizo knocked her to the floor.

He slashed and whipped his weapon around, taking off limbs, heads and cleaving some men in two. The spray of blood was vast and, as a flashlight spun around on the floor one woman sat in the corner breathing hard. At her feet was a younger Yakuza member, his neck had a deep wound and his lips twitched as his breath gave out. It was a gruesome sight to behold, Raizo didn't kill innocents and the women who were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time now sat or laid on the floor crying softly.

It wasn't until car tires screeched that he realized they were getting away, and he quickly tossed a towel to the woman in front of him. She looked up at him and flinched but he said nothing sprinting out the door. It was simple to climb the walls and get to the roof, easier to see the car as it whipped in and out of back alleys and along streets as it tried to make a get away.

Jump after jump and Raizo was close upon the sleek, black BMW as he got the edge of one roof he jumped flying the air to land gracefully on the roof of the car. Shots fired into the roof and one from the drivers' side, quickly lifting his sword Raizo pushed it effortlessly into the man's skull killing him.

Whoever screamed on the inside of the vehicle had Raizo chuckling a little, weren't Yakuza supposed to be the toughest around and someone sounded like a little girl.

As the car skidded to a stop, several men exited the vehicle weapons sweeping the air alas, Raizo was now hanging onto a ladder on the side of a building. He only wanted to talk to one man. Three shuriken sliced the night air catching the last remaining few who fell to the ground. The _Oyabun_ was now alone and he quickly looked around, but to Raizo's surprise still had his composure.

"What do you want? You must want or need something to get my attention in such a….flamboyant manner." He removed a cigar from his pocket and began to light it without a care.

"I'm looking for a woman by the name of Michelle Aoi Kobayashi." The Takahashi _Oyabun_ nodded his head slowly and by now he didn't know that Raizo was standing in the alley right in front of him.

"I have heard of her disappearance who hasn't; but I can tell you that we did not take her." He blew a ring of smoke and continued to look around him. "I can say that you could have come and ask me that personally, what need do I have to lie?"

"For a man who deals in the lives of others unfairly, how do I know a lie isn't passing from your lips now?" Raizo wasn't that stupid, and he wasn't about to go on a wild goose chase either.

"I do what I do because it's what I know and what I'm good at. Same with you am I correct?" He smiled now hoping to get the ninja's attention in a good way.

"No." Jumping down Raizo walked right in front of the Takahashi leader, his sword drawn. "Drop your weapon."

The man raised his eyebrow as to act ignorant but decided against it, he simply pulled the glock from his coat pocket and dropped it on the ground. "I heard the Minami took her but that is also just a rumor."

"Rumors sometimes hide the truth, however in your case." Raizo was near enough just to smell the man, he had learned Michelle's scent and it lurked nowhere near the Oyabun now. His club didn't reek of her either, a dead end.

Raizo would have headed back to the place he was staying, without a word at that however Takahashi had other plans and, upon Raizo craning his neck near him he pulled a dagger from his shirt sleeve and rushed Raizo.

Foolish, the ninja saw it happen even before he moved he had to kill the man anyway, not only was he evil but any retaliation might cause Mika pain. He would end this fast, as Takahashi moved close to Raizo he side stepped him. To anyone else it might have looked as though they stabbed each other, but with the dagger simply sliding past his skin, Raizo had struck home. His sword's tip now peeked from the Oyabun's back he had pierced his heart.

After the man dropped to the ground, a piece of white paper caught Raizo's eye, it was a list of name and ages of a few women who were to be put on a ship illegally to Europe and America. He could do the right thing and take it to the police, or add it to his list of 'none of my business'. Mika's voice in his head won out and, he found himself calling the police, leaving a tip and simply walking away.

Tonight had been practice, there really wasn't much a fight for anyone and some part of him hated that. He loved a challenge and he didn't find one, no clues leading to Michelle either. Looking up at the sky he sighed rubbing his neck.

"Mika…I'm trying, I'm coming."

So what did yall think? I think I'm getting better on my action writing, let me know if I am. It just seems that I stall sometimes and words come out like POW, WHAM, CRACK! Reminds me of Adam West Batman. (I'm a nerd yes, laugh go ahead) Anywho I think I might get into song fics after this and another song that might fit Mika and Raizo is Miley Cyrus "When I look at you". Honestly I don't think she can sing but; I love that song. The lyrics are what move me. Thanks for reading guys!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm going to try to pull off two chapters in one day. Hopefully this works! Pray for me! Haha. Ok then there will be a reference to Raizo cross dressing in this chapter, some will find it kawaii and others will find it weird and disturbing. It's totally up to you, personally I find it cute in a weird way, like awww now lemme see that body baby! Oh and I have been forgetting disclaimers! I don't own Raizo (wish I did), Mika or Ninja Assassin but I do own this concept, Takeo, Kaori and whatever other chara that is mine. Thank you!

"Mika Coretti, don't you look divine." The same words on another day that Mika was starting to wish she wasn't alive for.

Instead she simply rolled her eyes looking straight ahead into the mirror as the woman behind her decorated her hair. She had put parted Mika's hair straight down the middle, leaving some side bangs on the right side of her face. The rest of her hair was in medium sized buns on top of her head. The woman's quick hands were now smoothing the hair down on, Mika's head the hairdo was nice and in any other situation she would have been happy to show it off but now? Not so much…make that a drop dead Takeo and please hurry. After the lady smoothed curved her hand over Mika's hair she smiled at her and placed her hands on her shoulders. Apparently she thought her and Takeo were together, and rubbed at her arms warming them a little.

"Mika-san anata wa kirei desu." She stood up then politely bowed her head, as Takeo held the door for her. He paid her a few bills in American currency and she smiled at him once again saying thanks before exiting.

"She said-" Mika cut him off turning around to glare at Takeo.

"I know what she said, that I look pretty…beautiful or something like that." In truth perhaps Raizo would have liked this hairstyle, or not he seemed fond of twirling the strands around his fingers when she was cuddled close to him.

"You do though." The small vanity she sat at now was lit up brightly some bulbs white, others pink and as Mika sat staring at Takeo's reflection in the mirror an overwhelming feeling came over her.

She wanted to smash this mirror and make him into a sushi roll with the shards. A tremor ran down Mika's legs as she comprehended what she just played over in her head, she was a rational and realistic woman. How long had she been around this Yakuza to think of ideas like this? It scared her. Taking a deep breath simultaneously both Mika and Takeo looked down, at their hands.

He had spent a great deal on her today not that money probably meant much to him. Yet and still it was home service so the bill must have been high; she received an hour and a half massage, pedicure, manicure, she got her hair done, she'd been waxed (she squirmed thinking of the bikini wax) and now she sat here in quiet splendor looking at herself.

Eyes made up with black kohl eyeliner, the shadow around her eyes was mixed with lavender and a bright pink, a clean foundation was on and she was amazed that it didn't run off on her fingers. Her lashes looked thick and full with the mascara on, lips painted a delicate pink; the thing that amazed her the most was that a hint of purple outlined her mouth.

"You're like a doll my Mika." Snapping out of whatever reverie that was in Mika's head she snapped up to meet his eyes her glare now freezing Takeo in place.

"I'm not your Mika. Don't ever call me that again, and another thing I'm not your doll so stop trying to make me your Barbie or Bratz doll or something!" Something had gotten into Takeo today and she briefly wondered if he got his itch scratched by a willing kitty to make him so calm.

"You're such a fighter; I told you I like that right? I love it when my women fight me, makes the chase that much more fun." From the bed he picked up a silver colored box walking over to Mika with it. "I've brought you a present."

"I don't need it." She was about to look away when he swiftly grabbed her wrist jerking her body towards him quickly.

Arms now wrapped around Mika's waist and chest he sniffed and kissed her neck and collarbone, running his lips over the flesh he found so valuable. "I've pampered you so much today the least you can do is humor me and pretend you're excited."

At least he didn't hit her and as he forced Mika to the bed he pushed the box into her lap as he kneeled by the bed, running his fingers over her now smooth legs. His very touch made her nauseous and it was only after a few breaths and the will to keep her vomit down did, Mika open the box to a rather glorious sight. It was a little black dress, something she certainly didn't own a cocktail dress sure but nothing like this. The fabric was flawless, it's pure blackness shining up at her, it was about mid thigh length and sleek form fitting. Strapless the curved edges would hug her breasts to stay on her body, the shoes in the box were something else indeed, and though Mika didn't really care a lot about shoes, her inner female screamed with joy.

A delicate lavender shoe with a bright pink bow on the toe. He had coordinated this whole thing rather nicely for a male, but then again Takeo did have a nice style about him as well. She forced herself to smile as fingers ran over the material of the shoes, and dress.

"It's beautiful Takeo…" She gulped now. "Thank you." The smile she was rewarded with made her mind flash back to the day they met.

"Only the best for my Mika." He rose up now pulling the box from her hands as he covered her body with his own.

With nothing on but a sheer silk gown she tried her hardest to preserve her modesty to no avail; he moved her hands at first gently applying more pressure as he saw fit. Staring down at her he cocked his head to the right before flipping them so Mika was on top. Her naked nether region was now pressed against the crotch of his jeans and he was straining inside them. Closing her eyes tight Mika tried to push away, however his grip was tight on her wrists.

"Don't want to mess up your hair for tonight now do we?" Grinding his body up towards her he hoped to get some kind of reaction of out her. It was his wish to see her writhing and moaning beneath him, speaking his name and not that cursed ninja.

If he was going to rape her Mika wanted to get it over quickly alas, he seemed to have no intention of it and instead lifted her up sitting her down on the bed next to him. Was he trying for another position? Raizo had been fond of doggy after they first tried it, he said he loved being able to grip her hips and lean over her back.

He was a perplexing creature at times; violent and rough treating her as a dog fighter would push and punish his prize pit bull, other times he was a aviary keeper and she was a dove. Locked deep away in both her mind and heart…she was starting to feel sorry for him.

"Wear this and be ready by six do you understand?" He pointed to a bento box on the kitchen table, leaning in his lips gently pressed against Mika's and for some strange reason she couldn't comprehend…she wasn't adverse to it this time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Washing away his failure to find Michelle and the blood of so many men from his body Raizo, stretched and worked his sore muscles around his body. The Minami gang was known for hanging around two spots, one was a local techno club owned by the _Oyabun's_ eldest son and the other was a small bathhouse run by women only. After aggressively getting the information he sought, Raizo learned that tonight the men would be at the bathhouse, great. As he sat on his bed eating a fish onigiri he wondered how he was going to crash that party. Women everywhere and, sumos also used the bathhouse the last thing he needed was some 400 pound man falling on him.

A few quick knocks on the door told him who it was and he quickly swallowed down the last of his food before opening the door slowly.

"Konbanwa Raizo-san." The Nishimura female smiled at him and he let her in examing her body as she walked inside. Not in a perverted or interested way but she was carrying a small brown bag.

"What is in the bag?" He spoke slowly staring into her eyes as the female Yakuza smoothed her hair down. Her hair was formed into a side ponytail today her clothes reminiscent of the eighties; she wore tight black spandex and a pink miniskirt, her shirt was hanging off one shoulder and said BLONDIE on the front.

"Your disguise for tonight. I heard you're going after the Minami _Oyabun_ correct?" It was too much to hear something.

Licking his lips Raizo looked at the bag and then back at the female before hurriedly knocking it out of her hand, in an instant she was against the wall tanto dagger at her neck arms secured behind her back.

"You know too much about me. First you knew I was here, second you're trying to help me and now you know where I'm going tonight." Pressing the tip of the knife into her skin a trickle of bright red blood flowed effortlessly down the dagger's edge.

The Nishimura female didn't struggle though she let out a small shriek of fear. "Raizo-san you letting your mind get the better of you."

"Perhaps, but I like to play it safe." He positioned himself so the pressure on her arms would increase, it worked and she moaned in pain.

"I only know what my advisors tell me! You have to believe me; I'm only trying to help. My gang is neutral on all terms; the Kobayashi did nothing to us, why would we go after them?" He could let up the pressure or apply more if she was lying there was no way the female was going to give up information so quickly.

"Then why don't you know where Michelle is? Why don't you know where Mika is? Why are you helping me now?" He eased up on the pressure but; continued to hold the dagger where it was.

"You are trying to get back your love, that's noble even I cannot face away from that. As to your other questions that is even a secret kept from them, some get caught and are killed others just don't know. If I did I would tell you…please." Her eyes ran from the dagger to Raizo.

Letting her go Raizo backed away from the female giving her a once over before indicating the bag once more. "Only women work in there, how will this work?"

The Nishimura female rubbed under her chin her lips poked out in frustration as she looked at the few blood trickles on her fingers. "You don't have to be so mean you know…it's a wig and kimono."

Raizo had to make sure he heard what she said before he responded to her. "A what? No I refuse to dress as a woman."

She giggled pulling out the red and yellow kimono. "The men there instruct the women to keep their hair down; too many weapons can be hid in a bun."

"I thought I said that I wasn't wearing a kimono. I will find my own way inside." He was about to usher her from the room when she placed her hands on her hips.

"Really? How will you do that? Since the Takahashi got hit the security has doubled, the sumos protect him because he sponsors them, and he even has a big…western man there. They will see you, find you and kill you. This way you can get straight on him and take him out."

She was right and Raizo hated to admit it, was he really about to dress like a woman in order to find out what happened to this girl? Michelle be damned he was doing this for Mika and if cross dressing is what it took…no, hell no!

Sighing loudly (for a ninja) Raizo pinched the area between his eyes. "Fine."

Nishimura clapped her hands excitedly and laughed. "I'll help you put it on, and even give a ride after that you're on your own I'm afraid. Oh and another thing, they buy women there, so make sure he likes you the _Oyabun_ that is. You'll go to a private room and do whatever you wish to him."

A feeling of shame crept over Raizo he was about to get dolled up like a woman and go into a bathhouse to find a Yakuza boss. Was he losing it or did love push him on that much that he had to, what was next was he going to run naked through Shibuya next? Picking up the kimono he shook his head walking into the bathroom as he talked under his breath.

"All for you, Mika…all for you."

I'm kinda liking how I end each chapter with a little note to Mika by Raizo, it's kind of cute like his mantra to get through the night or something. Let me know what you all think! Thanks for reading and I hope you keep up with my story!


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter contains some elements that might be shocking to some, and by that I mean prostitution and such. We're dealing with the Yakuza here and hey it's what goes on in those underground worlds. I'm not trying to offend anyone. I hope you all enjoy the chapter though.

In this little black dress hair and makeup done Takeo and Mika sat in a chauffeur driven car heading to who knows where. He kept his distance from her for now anyway sitting on the seats across from Mika. He wore a simple dress shirt, vest and slacks his shoes polished till Mika's face shone in them and now he was staring at her like she was on auction.

"Where are we going?" It took her about twenty minutes to work up the nerve to ask him that and now Takeo simply blew a kiss at her.

"Somewhere nice. I want to show you off." Mika now knew what those Chihuahua's with glitter collars felt like in their mistresses' handbags.

These acrylic nails were short thank goodness but not office appropriate, the only thing Mika liked about them was the pleasant clicking sound they made on the door handle. The car soon came to a stop and after Takeo's door opened he came around to open Mika's dipping his hand inside to grasp hers. They seemed to be outside of a small nightclub looking place. The Japanese women with their men looked at her in awe; perhaps wondering if she was some rich or famous westerner.

Nodding to the man at the door Takeo led her inside and to a table where another man his age was seated with a very young looking female on his left. She was wearing an incredibly short and tight fitting skirt, her top cut low on her chest, a glob of brightly colored jewelry splashed on her neck and ears. She looked uncomfortable but smiled at Mika as they came to sit down.

"My man Takeo, who's the cutie?" He was talking about Mika and she did not appreciate being referred to as "the cutie".

Takeo smiled holding Mika's fingers as she slid into the booth seat. "My lady Mika, hands off Morimoto."

This Morimoto lifted his hands up showing he wouldn't try anything. "This is Minako…I'm training her."

She seemed to wince at that word but smoothed her red lipstick over her lips trying to look as sexy as possible. Looking around Mika noticed this seemed like a date spot or something; the dark colored floors and walls accented by the dim lights. It seemed to make the place look soft and comfortable, alcohol was flowing smoothly though, food as well. Pretty men and gorgeous ladies served the drinks and took orders; the one thing that was perplexing was that a thick wall separated where they sat now and, the other side. Only a door that looked like it lead to the kitchen was the entrance behind there. Noticing her looking Morimoto gave her the answer she was looking for.

"That's the bathhouse on the other side, it's strictly for men so you guys cant play over there." He winked at her.

Food was ordered and drinks passed around, Mika wasn't stupid she was having nothing but water or tea much to Takeo's upset but he didn't seem to push it. Soon though she had to go to the bathroom and Minako followed her silently. Once inside she opened up clutching desperately to Mika's arm.

"Please tell me that he doesn't own you…that you're his personal lover or something!" Her fingers dug deep into Mika's arm and, she had to gently pry the girl off.

"Why? Does he own you?" Minako began to cry sinking to the floor as she sobbed heavily.

"He…he bought me. I'm from the country I tried to come to Tokyo because I wanted to sing and then these men approached me, next thing I knew-" Her sobs were heavier now looking up at Mika her makeup ran from her face, staining her cheeks.

"Are you…a prostitute How old are you?" It was easier to see these things in written form than to face them head on, Mika now understood why Maslow came back hollow eyed and quiet on those human trafficking raids.

"I'm…15 and I don't go to them willingly, I just let them use me." Minako was quieting now, her shoulders shaking from the episode. "Your man seems good…please make him buy me, I promise not to usurp you in any way. You look like you're treated well." She pulled down her shirt and showed Mika the bruise mark on her back.

The ugly purple and black fading to blue in certain places; Mika gently touched it and touched of her own bruises so small in comparison. She couldn't tell Takeo to help this girl, he'd do nothing but make sure she ended up dancing naked somewhere.

"You don't want to be with him, he'll hurt you too just because you don't see my bruises doesn't mean they aren't there." Helping her up Mika began to wash off her face and try her best to make sure her makeup wasn't too out of place.

"You have to help me somehow…you have a kind spirit I know it. I just want to go home, I don't care if I love my dream just to see my mothers face again and hug my father is all I want." The look of desperation, sadness and fear on Minako's face moved Mika.

She couldn't leave this girl here to her doom, she wasn't about to fill her with false hope either. Certainly there was something she could do to ease her suffering?

"I'll take to Takeo my…lover and see what I can do; perhaps he can buy your freedom. What's your real name anyway?"

She was such a pretty girl, a heart shaped face with full lips who could hurt a child like this and still call themselves a man?

"My name is Minako…Minako Hamasaki. You are?" She was done crying now, her body leveling out after being racked with heavy crying.

"Mika Coretti."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

This was stupid. Stupid, idiotic, foolish and laughable. Raizo dressed like a woman in a kimono with a wig one and, about to enter a bathhouse with nothing but men. He was a man of course but the point was he didn't want to look at naked men walking around in steam. Ok think like a woman and act like one…what did Mika do? No, that wouldn't do maybe he should giggle and look away from their eyes? Blah!

Upon walking into the back of the bathhouse the mistress of the bathhouse waved Raizo over. "Hey! Minikui on'na (Ugly girl) come here!"

Did she just call him ugly? Raizo raised an eyebrow but slowly and he tried to daintily walk over to the woman avoiding her eyes.

"Yes mistress?" He pulled out his paper fan and began to wave himself before the older woman snatched it from his hands.

"No, funny business new girl! You look weird; you have the eyes of a teenage boy and the figure of a martial artist. Not good for business." She tsked a few time before looking around. "I'm short of hands you'll have to do…what's your name anyway?"

_A name? Ah! What was his name going to be? _Clearing his throat Raizo tried to sound as girl like as possible. "Uhh my name is Chiyo, mistress. I promise I will work hard and no funny business."

"That's right…Chiyo. Ew, ugly name as well but whatever! Get out there and see what they need, tea, towels or a light massage. If anyone wants you they will come to me and I will send you to a private room. Ok?"

Raizo nodded his head yes and before he knew it he was shoved out into the bathhouse the steam clouding his vision as he looked around. He stepped lightly around trying to follow the patterns of the girls and, directions of others. He served tea and handed out towels all while keeping his eyes on the patrons.

"Hey Chiyo come over here he needs a massage." Another woman pointed to a skinny man with glasses who blew Raizo a kiss.

_You have to be kidding me. _Walking over Raizo positioned himself behind the man and started to work on his shoulders. True the man had knots but did he really need to be in bathhouse to receive a massage, he was trying to work quickly and without talking alas, that wasn't to be.

"So, I hear you're new Chiyo. How do you like it here?" The man looked up into Raizo's face clearly intoxicated.

"It's ok." This 'girl voice' was starting to bother his throat.

"You're so beautiful Chiyo." The man's hands reaching up to stroke over Raizo's, yea this was starting to get weird. Another female next to Raizo snorted when someone said he was beautiful.

"Uhm…thanks?" He was just about to walk away and feel disgusted when a hand came on his chest.

A tall female who was clearly an American stopped him, her green eyes started down into his face. "You're the new girl huh?" She leaned down into Raizo's face sniffing at him.

"You're an odd one…Chiyo, I'm gonna keep my eyes on you don't think you'll be taking customers from me and my girls."

Really? Did this woman think she could scare Raizo? He was about to smack her hand away and tell her to back off when the mistress looked from behind a shoji screen.

"Amber! Get away from her and back to work…Minami wants you now, matter of fact…take Chiyo with you."

"Mistress, I don't need her-"

"Take her!" This was it apparently Minami had favorite girls and the American was one of them, as she grabbed Raizo's hand leading him upstairs, a sinister smile came over the ninja's face.

Dun Dun Dun! Raizo is about to get into another fight and perhaps have a clue that leads to this Michelle? Hopefully so, other than that he's so close to Mika and he doesn't know it frustrating isn't it? I think it's cute that he's in a kimono wearing a wig! It might be just me though, ok readers! I hope you enjoyed and please review or favorite or subscribe to an alert whatever tickles your fancy. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

For those of you who don't know what the spiderman is you can look for the definition on Urban dictionary, it was the grossest thing I could think of. Heh! I want to thank you readers for your positive reviews on the last chapter, I really didn't know how everyone was going to respond to a kimono wearing Raizo. I thank you for having open arms. 

First things first knock out this annoying woman who was pulling him along and then attack, a simple yet highly effective plan. Underneath this costume he was wearing sweat pants and a tank top he was sure to fall down and look like a fool if he tried to fight in this.

The female called Amber quickly shoved some gaudy, sequined material into his arms and pushed him behind a shoji screen.

"He'll come in here in a minute I will turn the lights off and light the candles, undress and just do a sexy pose ok?" She rushed around trying to make the room look appropriate.

Raizo cleared his throat as he tried to make his voice sound higher. "Uhm, he isn't going to touch us is he? He's just a watcher or something?"

Amber turned her head so fast her blonde hair whipped around in her face. "Are you kidding? He's a groper, we feel and kiss on him and that's how he gets off." She sneered at Raizo as she finished lighting a few scented candles. "If he likes you, he'll Spiderman you."

_Spiderman? _Raizo didn't want to know but he went behind the screen and waited patiently, there was no woman to be exiting where Minami thought there would be.

Some talking was heard behind the door as Amber told Raizo not to speak unless spoken to and, not to look him in the face. She also gave him some other very lewd instructions that made him go wide eyed. The door soon opened and in walked the _Oyabun_ of the Minami, from what pictures Raizo saw he was a very short and fat man, salt and pepper hair though he still dyed his beard black. The sound of pants un zipping and falling to the floor made Raizo smile, the man would be caught completely off guard. Slowly he removed the clothing, trying hurriedly to wipe the makeup from his mouth and eyes.

"Am-chan (Amber -chan but he shorted it up making it cute) you have a friend with you tonight." It was a statement, though he didn't sound too upset about it.

"Hai, Minami-sama, the Mistress made me take her I will make sure she pleases you well." Raizo could hear the anger in Amber voice but that was fine, she didn't have to be here much longer.

His sword was still inside its scabbard and he slowly untied it from back thankful that the candlelight didn't expose him, every weapon he needed he snuck in on his person all he needed to do was strike. The thing now was how to knock Amber out, or at least make sure she wasn't hurt. His fight wasn't with her, though if she pushed him, that might be different.

Some form of soft music came on and Raizo watched through the thin screen as Amber began to move her hips seductively, her arms out in front of her body as she made beckoning motions at Minami. For some reason Raizo wanted to do nothing but laugh right now, why would a pretty girl like her want to dance half naked for a fat guy like him? Yakuza or not she could do a lot better than what she was doing now, it was making him irritated now.

"Chiyo…" Amber was whispering his name, and he was about to make his big entrance when she walked over ripping the screen back.

Well, that saved him the effort of having to knock her out inside he threw a shuriken right in between Minami's legs nicking his testicles. "Don't make a sound, or I'll go higher. Amber walk out calmly and tell whoever is at the door you're going to get another girl."

He stared hard at her though his sword was pointed at Minami who was too busy looking over his too tiny penis to care what happened to Amber.

The American female bit her lip walking backwards the green sequins casting shadows on the cream colored walls. "Are you going to kill him?"

"Go." That wasn't her business and yet here she was faced with a deadly situation concerned for others.

She turned around about to head for the door when instead she simply moved to the side and screamed at the top of her lungs. Raizo didn't want to hurt the woman but she had made her choice, whipping a shuriken from his side he tossed it into her shoulder. The door flew open to two big men cracking their knuckles as they stared at Raizo.

"You ok boss?" They weren't Japanese and yet the Nishimura female did tell him he had westerner bodyguards.

"Do I look alright you fools? He tried to castrate me! Take him apart!" He held his sack picking up the shuriken.

The man on the right was quicker than his counterpart and he ran towards Raizo resembling a freight train. It almost reminded him of his fight with the watch; he stabbed the man so many times and yet it took him minutes to fall, that was a long time compared to the seconds he was used to.

Dodging him Raizo barely missed the fist that would have connected with his jaw, using his own force and arms to rapidly punch the man's kidney. He surely felt that trying to take a step back, too bad Raizo didn't see big man 2 come around him grabbing his shirt. With unnatural strength he flung Raizo into the thin walls making him crash on top of a girl who was steadily stripping for a customer.

She screamed in his ear and quickly crawled from under him just as big man 1 stood over the fallen ninja; wrong move buddy a quick foot to the groin remedied that. While he grabbed his crotch but didn't go down Raizo brought his tanto (dagger) into the man's shoulder, whipping it free he was going to land the death blow in the top of his chest when a fat hand caught his wrist.

"Not so fast boy!" His buddy grabbed Raizo's skull bashing it with his own, once, then twice before letting Raizo tumble around the room.

He got a good knock in that was sure, his vision swimming around in his head, where the hell did his sword go? Knocked free when he was slung backwards into the wall, he cursed shaking his head pulling his last two shuriken from his shirt. Fly home, he pleaded with them as the first one struck into one of the men's throat, the second was caught by the jaw of the second. A squirt then geyser of blood erupted from the jugular of the first man. He was already badly wounded and a landslide of satisfaction came over Raizo as the first giant fell.

Now for the second, sprinting past him as the man ripped his flesh from his face as well as the small weapon; Raizo picked up his sword and pricked the back of the neck of Minami who was startlingly just leaving the room.

"Sit down." The man put his hands up letting go of the doorknob as he turned around.

"I believe there's one more." This was what Raizo was counting on, they may have been big and fast but they weren't that smart when it came to fighting tactics.

In one smooth fluid motion Raizo turned his sword from the _Oyabun_ to the bodyguard neatly piercing his chest, forcing the sword downwards. A sickening rip filled the room, the sound of something plopping against the floor made the _Oyabun_ look and see the man's intestines falling from his gut.

"Now there's none." With a jerk Raizo pulled his sword free the blood soaked metal now facing Minami once more. "If you'll sit down please, I have some questions to ask you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mika held onto Minako's arm as they made their way back to the table, she would talk about this with Takeo as soon as she had a chance hopefully before the night ended. Once they were seated she was greeted to the sight of a small dessert dish, something pink and fluffy with chocolate sprinkles and gold shavings on top.

"Mika, took you long enough come eat dessert." Takeo wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she shook her head no.

"I'm not in the mood for dessert." A certain twinge came over his face as he moved the plate closer to her.

"Please…" His hand came down on her shoulder squeezing hard and as he started to move closer, Mika let him win this round. She didn't want to start something in public and cause a scene.

The dessert was fluffy and once in her mouth it melted like ice and created a taste that was so different from its looks. It was sweet and tangy; delicious she soon ate it all and after wanted more.

"Good huh? Let's dance." He didn't give her time to answer simply jerked her from the table.

A smooth American R&B song was playing, a man saying how much he missed the woman he did wrong and suddenly things felt odd to Mika. The room seemed warmer than usual; Takeo's wooden smell making her feel lightheaded as he held onto her. His hips grinding into hers as he gently lead her around the floor. Why did things seem like they were spinning, the lights so bright, nothing in this moment really mattered. Only the growing need in her belly, warming starting to blossom over her womb and nether area.

"Takeo, please do something for me." Mika thought she was floating, he was holding her so tight it was almost like she was Sara and Takeo was her Goblin King.

"Anything, my Mika." His smile was against her ear, hands trailing down her spine cupping her rump.

"Buy Minako, set her free she wants to go home so bad." He leaned back looking into Mika's now fully dilated pupils.

"Why would I do something like that? She chose this life." He pulled Mika back to him, turning her around now. She was smiling now and he liked the way her lips looked when she did so. So full and prime for kissing.

"No, she didn't." Mika sniffled and he turned his head back so he could look at her, another faster song coming on now he moved them to a dark corner pinning Mika's body with his own.

"Are you crying?" His thumb moving over her brown cheek mussing the foundation. He didn't think the drugs would have this effect on her.

"Kinda." Mika didn't know what was happening to her; everything felt magnified the way his clothes felt, him pressing against her crotch so hard. She wanted it and wanted him, she could be was Minako was…just to save her. "Just pay for her freedom right now, I'll do anything."

Takeo couldn't believe those words just left her mouth but, with the substance in her system yea he could. A moment of reason came over him and he wondered if he could really do something like this? A devil on one shoulder, an angel on the other. As he pondered them both Mika slipped her arms around his neck, exposing her own as she purred deep in her throat. He practically booted the angel away as he whisked Mika back to the table.

"Morimoto, how much for your girl?" He had to hold Mika up now she was practically laying on him.

"What? Why?" The other man squinted his eyes as he looked over Takeo. He looked from Minako to Takeo and shook his head. "She wont satisfy you man."

"How much." Mika snapped her head up now whispering into Takeo ear before nibbling on the lobe.

Morimoto looked Minako over true she wasn't going to go for much the girl chose to lay there instead of interacting during sex; she was pretty but that wasn't going to help her, he age was the only thing that would save her.

"200,000 American." Was he smoking the sticky stuff? Takeo clucked his tongue, pulling out his cell phone.

After a few minutes he handed Morimoto a credit card. "Here your money is on this card, withdraw it, swipe the card whatever."

He leaned over grabbing Minako's arm pulling her from the table. "See you later."

As they left the place Takeo handed her a wad of cash pushing her in the direction of a train station. "Take a bus home and don't come back I wont save you again."

Mika lifted her hand smiling lazily at Minako; the girl clasped her hands together bowing her head repeatedly at Takeo and Mika. "Thank you! Arigato! Thank you!"

As Takeo helped Mika into the car he pressed himself against her slump form his tongue now trailing down her neck. "I know what I want Mika."

Mika's heavy, glazed eyes now turned to Takeo as he sat up enough so she could look at him. The way her lips curled as she smiled made her think she was looking quite goofy and she laughed at the face she saw in her head. "What, honey?"

Honey? Oh yea he was going to like this, leaning forward Mika let him kiss her with restraint and Takeo smoothed his tongue over her closed lips. "Your body."

Chilling right? Thinking of what could happen to Mika, I honestly don't think she would really let him do whatever he wanted to save Minako, but if she was drugged then he would have a little more leeway with her. As for Raizo I'll come back to him in the next chapter and think of something juicy! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

I tried to describe the effects of the drugs as best as possible, it is hard because I've never been high..drunk yea but I don't think that's the same thing in terms of the mind. Anyway there is some rape in this chapter and for Mika's sake I couldn't flat out describe anything like I would with her and Raizo. It seemed demeaning to her and I couldn't bring myself to. Anyway please excuse me for not updating this story sooner, I hope you are all captivated and want more! 

Minami carefully and slowly put his hands in the air as he came to a sitting position on a chair that surprisingly hadn't been overturned. Other would come and quickly so Raizo had to move fast, moving his hair from his face he cleared his throat ready to ask a question.

"You see the Kobayashi woman…Michelle if I remember correctly." Finally some cooperation! Simply shaking his head yes, no need to waste words.

Smooth as silk Minami pulled a cigarette from his jacket pocket and was about to light it before Raizo slapped it from the man's hand. "Do not toy with me old man, you'll go to your maker right now if I don't know the answers I seek."

Looking rather stunned the Minami _Oyabun_ put his hands on his knees looking at Raizo with a suddenly serious and amused face. "Do you like being the pawn of others? Do you enjoy being a toy? Yanked on a string? A dog teased with a bone, in your case the bone is a woman."

"What are you talking about?" A feeling of apprehension started to eat Raizo's heart was this that feeling he had been feeling for awhile now? Change…something wasn't right.

The older man laughed now a deep hearty sound that seemed to echo off the walls and make the room tremble around Raizo. "You're their toy and I am too it seems, I couldn't see what they were doing for my want of power."

He shook his head and stood up holding out his hands to Raizo. "True ninja I tried to kill you just now alas, I see my mistake we are all just chess pieces no matter what your rank or what you suppose your value is. Everyone has a time to be struck down and claimed. What purpose is up to you."

Squinting his eyes but not closing them a bead of sweat was trying to make its way into Raizo's eyes and he gritted his teeth. This wasn't a time for games and jokes, he had to find this girl and get Mika. "Whose toy are we? Where is Michelle?"

"She was with us we took her; but a woman came for her I had seen her face before she is apart of the-" A round neat hole appeared in the middle of the Minami _Oyabun's _skull as he dropped to his knees.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion and Raizo had to take a mere second to analyze what just happened, the man was assassinated before he could spill information. That meant someone knew what was taking place here tonight, Raizo ducked out of the way just as two bullet shots came through the window. He hit the ground and ran into the next room, a myriad of rounds following him as he dashed past windows. There was a single window in front of him, and he only had one option there was no turning back now.

Tucking his sword in the sheath Raizo put his hands on opposite elbows launching his body through the glass window and into the alley below him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Your body._ The words came so suddenly from Takeo's mouth but she heard them or did she? Now they were being whisked away in rush so fast that all Mika could comprehend were the colors red, green, white and blue as they shone into the window. It was beautiful like a ballet of time and color clashing together; she couldn't almost smell the colors as they wavered in the night air. A limp hand that she recognized only a few seconds later to be her own came to rest on the window, the condensation cool on her hand kissing her now sweaty palms.

"Mika, come on we're here." Takeo was hoping the drugs weren't going to make her a limp noodle but slowly she emerged from the car with a smile on her face.

"It's beautiful Tokyo is so beautiful!" He raised an eyebrow at her antics as she skipped up the stairs almost tripping over a few.

Taking her hand though he lead them into the elevator and then into the small apartment that they were in before; if everything had gone right that dammed ninja was now dead and he would have everything he ever wanted. Everything he ever needed. Mika was now apart of that collection and he was very happy about this new piece. Taking her thin fingers in his own he jerked her lithe waist towards him, trailing his lips in a flutter down her throat.

"Will you give me you? Since I gave you what you want?" He spoke gently releasing her hair from the confines of bobby pins and latches that made it stay in place.

In the back of Mika's drug induced mind there remained a small patch that still retained her sanity and clear conscience. She saw herself standing in pajamas (for some odd reason she couldn't understand why) with an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other. Both looking like her but wearing their good/evil appropriate garb, halos, pitchforks and all.

**Devil Mika**: "Give in already! I mean sure he kidnapped you and sure he's an asshole but didn't you want that? A man who takes charge and a man who will pleasure you like never before?"

**Angel Mika**: "I don't know what's wrong with you! Raizo is a good man, a good, wholesome, clean-cut and _now_ law-abiding man. Don't do this Mika, hold on!"

They were both telling the truth she was happy with Raizo but, she did want him to take charge sometimes and show her how he felt about her. Confused she looked from left to right staring at them both with baffled eyes. The two began to argue with one another discussing Raizo and the situation at hand but both seemed oblivious to the dark cloud in front of them. It waved like an ocean and got closer and closer.

"_What is that?" _

**Devil Mika: **Looks to where Mika is looking and sighs. "That's something he gave you, see how it's powdery yet free flowing. Medication perhaps?" It smiled in a crooked way now.

**Angel Mika: **"Fight it Mika you're strong enough! It may wash over you but hold on!"

**Devil Mika: **"No! Let it take you over, it feels better than fighting it Mika. Let it happen and just go with the flow."

**Angel Mika: **"You fiend! Don't tell her that, she might die then you won't have anyone to advise in the ways of wrongdoing!"

The two went back and forth about letting it take over or riding the tide and too weak to listen to either, tired of fighting and simply sick of caring Mika watched as the cloud descended over her and laid down in it's wake.

"Mika?" Takeo shook her gently before picking her up walking over towards the bed, he had a plan set in his head and conscious or unconscious he wanted to make it happen.

"You can have me; I'm tired of resisting you." As he laid her on the bed, Mika found her body moved on its own accord wrapping her arms around his neck offering Takeo her mouth and neck.

He took it hungrily stripping himself and Mika from clothes. His hands were cold and in a hurry he shed the dress capturing her breasts, massaging them, taking them into his mouth. She felt nothing and maybe it was better this way that she simply laid there and thought of nothing. The whole while Mika stared at the ceiling and perhaps there was enough of herself left that she, made noise when necessary but other than that. A wide eyed woman with dilated pupils stared at the lines and cracks on the ceiling in silent wonder.

The idea of Angel and Devil Mika seemed humorous to me and I had to throw it in, I hope you enjoyed it as I did. Those scenes were happening in her mind so I hope I made it clear enough and not too confusing. I know some of you are like NOOOO Mika why! But it might play a part and don't worry Raizo will have his sweet revenge im trying to watch enough action movies so I can have a kick ass fight between them! Thank for reading I really do appreciate it guys!


	14. Chapter 14

I am so very sorry readers! My PC died on me and I had to do a system recovery which means I lost everything. Uggg, had to read on this site what I wrote before and switch over back to this. I liked scrolling up better, I wish I could have more mobile options but; I will wait on that. I also want to say thank you for being so patient with me and , to everyone who added an alert or subscribed to this story, my others and left reviews THANKS! It's greatly appreciated to know that my work is liked and well-received!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Time seemed to slow as the glass shattered in thousands of tiny sparks around Raizo, the roof of the building adjacent to the one he was currently exiting was low and he tucked his head in tumbling down onto the tar and concrete. It was nothing new that someone wanted him dead, but kill the _Oyabun_ who was about to give him information? The female from what clan though? The barrage of bullets that was about to hit it seemed to dissipate and for now Raizo looked around finding himself alone in the dark.

The female had a familiar face and apart of what clan? The sting of betrayal and the smell of lies wafted in the air, this was a wild goose chase and nothing more than another assassination mission. Would he ever find Mika? Coming to a slow stand, he took one more look to the ground on below him and leapt down neatly. Lying Yakuza he should have known better than to place an ounce of trust in anyone, being around Mika so long made him see "the good in people". Oh was she ever wrong now.

"You've figured out so much Raizo, it didn't help that that stupid old man basically told you." Turning around he recognized that same sing song voice from his hotel room.

"Kaori Nishimura." Two men flanked her sides weapons drawn in his face.

"The one and the same, you know I had hope in you that you would think Takeo was responsible for it all I would have even helped you kill him and his father. You could have taken Mika back home and all of this would have been…forgotten." She wiped her hands clean when she spoke the word forgotten placing them now on her hips.

"All this blood for what? Crime control in a city? The police will catch you anyway and with only one Yakuza to put down, things will be so much better." His weapons were tucked away but that doesn't mean, he couldn't beat these guys up before dashing away.

"Control is everything! Power is everything! Didn't Lord Ozunu at least teach you that? Fear and Power Raizo. Now before you drag me into telling you my plans." Raising a slender hand in the air Kaori simply snapped her fingers.

A small prick hit Raizo in the throat he was ready for the men to attack him, but she was smarter than that. A sleepy, mind numbing feeling came over him as he found himself sinking to the ground, the street heaving and hurling toward him like waves. He was somewhat aware of Kaori pushing him over with a yellow high heel before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"We wont kill you ninja, I will give Takeo that privilege before I kill him. Oh and you'll be able to see your precious Mika as well. He's keeping her." Keeping her? Like a pet? The thought of Mika in the embrace of another man caused his heart to pound.

The blood circulating more of the sedative into his system, before Raizo could really see where he was going, he found himself face down on a lush carpet that smelled of champagne.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bright sun of another morning slapped Mika in the face. Hard. The rays shone brightly in her face and made the headache she already had even worse, that and the gritty feeling she had in her very dry mouth made her cough harshly. She couldn't move her arms or legs and for a minute she thought she was tied, down before she finally was able to kick the sheets away from her.

The sting of cold made her grab her legs and it was then that she looked down with watery eyes and realized that she was naked. Naked? Eyes bulging from her skull Mika hurriedly grabbed the green sheets snaking them around her body as she tried to crawl from the bed. Her attempt was unsuccessful because the only that happened was that she fell from the bed, hitting the solid wood floor with a **BANG!**

Coming around a corner a brief clad Takeo smiled at her, his spiky hair now hung in his face as he carried a tray toward her. "Rough morning? Happens to the best of us, even the pretty ones."

What had happened last night? All she could really remember was the girl…what was her name? Argh! Mika laid on the floor where she was and Takeo set down his tray long enough to help her back on the bed. Limbs still weak she couldn't fight him away, and he wasn't trying to sneak a peak.

Minako! Where was she now? Was she alright? "Where's Minako?"

He grinned pulling a bowl of what looked like an oatmeal substance into Mika's face as she sat back on the bed, sheet still around her. "She went home, wherever that is."

So he didn't lie to her but then that meant…oh no Mika why? It was coming back now the colors the sensation and his breathing in her ear. They had sex, what would Raizo say? Wait, she was high or something…drunk? That wasn't a legitimate excuse she still should have known better. The stinging pain of Raizo possibly rejecting her after all this hit Mika hard.

She couldn't stop from crying and the first sob that made a connection with the air was the beginning of a torrent of tears. Takeo looked at her out of curiosity at first before he thought he knew why she was crying.

"Hey come on now, she wasn't used that much! She'll go home and everything will be alright. I bet she wont come to the city looking to make it ever again." He tried to wrap an arm around her however he was pushed away.

"I'm happy she went home but that's not why I'm crying." She wasn't about to tell Takeo her sort of rapist the reason why she was.

Getting up from the bed and nearly knocking over the food, Mika ran to the bathroom slamming the door shut as Takeo went after her. It had been so long now, where was Raizo? Was he dead and they wouldn't tell her? Would she have to remain her forever a toy to this man? If not forever at least until he was tired of her, where would she go then?

"Mika, whats wrong you can talk to me. After last night I mean…lets start something me and you. I know you liked it baby."

The audacity of him really? "Liked what Takeo? You drugging me somehow or you raping me? Cause I'm pretty sure it can still be rape even though a woman in drunk and gives some sort of consent!"

He sighed on the other side of the door, tapping his fingers against the wood before he blew his breath out. "I know who you're thinking about my Mika forget about him he's not thinking about you I can guarantee that."

Not thinking about her? Was Raizo over her? Did he not complete the missions or did he simply give up? No he wouldn't give up…would he? Opening the door a little she peeked out at Takeo who was now standing away from the door arms crossed over her well muscled and tattooed chest.

"What are you talking about?" The look in his eyes told her what she thought but that couldn't be right, it couldn't be true!

"He's dead Mika."

Once again I am sooo sorry for making you all wait! I hope it was worth the wait though! 


	15. Chapter 15

Another Chapter! Now onto the story!

Her blood ran cold, now a thick block of frozen ice in her veins as Mika felt her fingers grip the door tighter. She was sure she was leaving the indent of her fingers in it; but how? What? Who? The realization that she was on the floor didn't hit her until she looked down and saw the ground so close to her feet.

"You're lying, not Raizo. Not my Raizo." A choking sob was stuck in her chest and it made her eyes water.

He couldn't die Raizo was the closets equivalent to Superman she had seen in her life. He could heal fast, he had super speed, and probably strength. He was her everything and here she had been a fool and idiot to ever leave him and think she could do better. Sure she was pretty but the point was Raizo wanted her, sought her out. Risked his life for her and, now he was gone. The tears came slowly at first and Mika thought her body would burst from all the feelings inside her.

It wasn't before long that he r torrent of tears came like a flood, her body shaking, trembling and the place around her reeling from the emotions that threatened to rip her from this world. Takeo walked over slowly to Mika, his arms reaching out to wrap around her shoulders.

"Mika, I understand you're sad but maybe in a way his torment has ended." Torment? What was he talking about? Raizo wasn't under any turmoil, he wanted to live and liked being around her.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Torment?" Her legs shook violently as she came to a stand slapping away Takeo's hand in the process. "Raizo cant be dead! He cant die!"

"He's not a superhero Mika! He is mortal just like you and me, he was born, he lived and now he's dead!" Takeo wasn't screaming like her but his voice was high enough.

Picking up the closest thing to her Mika grabbed a ceramic toothbrush holder and tossed it at Takeo's head only to have him catch it. "I fucking hate you! I hate all of you! You took me from what I know, if it hadn't have been for you we would have been together! In love! Still in love!"

Setting down the holder Takeo was shaken by her words, would he ever really change her mind? Get her to feel what she felt for Raizo for him? It was becoming very clear to him that no, with him on her mind, he had made such a large impact that there was no room for no one else.

"You need to get over him, your ninja is dead and now you have no one but me." Mika held her stomach as she listened to his harsh words, she held her stomach and at that moment up heaved the content of it.

It was barely nothing, but enough came that made her throat burn and suddenly she felt light headed hands and knees on the ground. Takeo continued to stand where he was unfazed by her actions and yet seemingly moved that she cared so much. Grabbing a towel he marched over to her yanking her head back so he could wipe her mouth free of the green bile on her lips.

Mika pushed him away coming to a wobbly stand as she tried to retreat into the bathroom. "Get away from me! He needed me last night is that when he died? You were fucking me happily and Raizo was dying." Hands coming to her face there was no words to describe what was in her head. Regret, shame and hopelessness.

As Takeo came to grab her once more Mika fought him hard. Tooth and nail she clawed and bit at Takeo who took it all. He dodged the necessary hits and the others he simply allowed her to take. Perhaps she needed this right now, maybe this was the moment that she needed to let out everything she felt. When she tried to move her leg into his groin, he grabbed her shoulders slamming Mika into the wall. Her teeth clattered together with the impact.

"Stop it! I understand you're upset but you need to know that there is someone who will take care of you. If it matters I'm Asian and I want you. I can protect you, alright?" His grip was hard on Mika's shoulders but slowly he let up, leaning his head in to sniff at her neck. A sweet mixture of vomit and the night before.

While he held her against the wall letting his body melt into hers like that; the only thing on Mika's mind was the fact that the only person in this world who ever loved her and who ever had her best interest in mind. Was Raizo and it took her this long to see that he was the one her path lead to.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_Raizo, I love you." She spoke those words so often and she wasn't afraid to let her feelings show but; it was him that had a problem letting her know how he felt._

"_I know Mika." That wasn't the nicest thing to say however he didn't know what else to say, he wanted to hug her and snuggle his face in her throat whispering that he loved her as well._

_Would it portray him as weak? Would it make him seem like he couldn't protect her as efficiently if he told her how he felt all the time? She gave him an evil look now, her eyes squinting together and her nose crunched up as she stared at him. In that moment she got up and walked away upstairs, stomping all the way until she reached their room slamming the door. He knew he was wrong but he had too much pride to admit he was wrong at times. Perhaps it was a male thing, or maybe the fact that since Mika was always correct in some form, he rather be that way as well._

_It was later on that night that he went upstairs and opened the door to her sitting on the bed in a towel. He snuck up on the bed behind her moving her hair from her neck. He could show her in the way she liked, kissing her skin with bare touches of his lips. _

"_I'm mad at you you know." Her voice was trying to sound harsh but he heard the need in her voice. _

"_I'm sorry my Mika." His Mika and she loved when he called her that. _

_The kisses soon ran onto something more and he saw himself on top of her and pumping into her for all she was worth. Legs wrapped around his waist he loved to hear her moan his name, wrap her fingers into his hair pull him closer for a steamy kiss. _

_When he envisioned himself lying next to her holding her in his arms, all of a sudden he felt cold and wet_.

The splash happened again and upon opening his eyes there was no Mika, no trace of anything that smelled remotely of the things that brought him comfort.

"Good morning Raizo." Kaori Nishimura stood before him a bucket hanging off a manicured nail as she tapped a shiny black heel. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Well what do you think? Hope it was everything you wanted, needed and liked! 


	16. Chapter 16

It was evening by the time Mika even cared to open her eyes and face a world that had no Raizo in it, she was a broken woman. A woman who realized she had nothing left in this life except what she wanted most and what she thought she didn't need was lost to her. Everything seemed to past by so slowly, Takeo seemed to walk on eggshells around her he didn't even speak to her, as she made her way to the bathroom to break down in tears once more.

It was around 7:00 that he actually even cleared his throat and spoke. "Mika…do you want to go out tonight, take your mind off things?"

"I want to go to Berlin, I want to talk to Ryan and I want to go back to my apartment and lay on my bed. I want to go to Raizo's place and gather his things, I want to lay on his bed and pretend he'll come home soon. I want this nightmare to be over so I can wake up!" She was pounding her fists against the wall.

Running a hand through his hair Takeo took a deep breath. "No, no and to all that no. This is your home now, love it or loathe it."

He was giving her a choice now? Walking towards him Mika began to take off the jewelry he had adorned her with. She tossed rings past his head, flung bracelets into his face. "I'll loathe it then, I wont be happy here, there's nothing you can do to make me happy here!"

When she had pulled the lacquered chopsticks from her already messy hair Takeo closed his eyes bringing his hand in a fist to his forehead. Mika stood three feet from him, her hair in disarray and steaming, she was ready for a fight.

"You have two options. Stop being such a bitch and get ready so we can go…or get sent to the whorehouse for a week." Picking his head up he walked over to a sofa and calmly sat down in it, crossing his legs.

"Only for a week huh? So they can train me or something? Is that what you do? Hunt down girls and sell them Takeo? Does it make you feel like a big man to push a woman around?" She was hot on his trail making her way to the sofa that seated one. "Kick them while their down and watch them beg for mercy?"

He didn't have time to react or perhaps it was that because he simply chose not to; however Mika's hand slashed the air and smacked Takeo's face. His jaw moved to one side, his head following and when he poked his tongue out and tasted blood a laugh soon followed.

The laughing soon erupted into something that sounded maniacal enough and it was then that Mika took a step back. The room seemed to take on a dark undertone and mayhap it was the sun going down, but a cold chill that ran up her spine said something else.

Taking a step back she could feel fear starting to pump into her veins, it made it hard to move but the flight response she; was begging to reply to her muscles wasn't home.

"Oh Mika, Mika. I've tried to be so nice to you but you test me." She didn't realize she was on the floor until a searing pain tore through her stomach.

"I'm trying to love you." Grabbing a fistful of hair Takeo found himself dragging her to the nearest wall, making her stand with a sharp tug.

"I want you to stop fighting me, don't you see what you do to me when you do?" A hand went from her being buried in her hair to her throat and he squeezed, pressing his body into her.

Mika opened her eyes, or at least tried to gasping for breath as she ripped at Takeo's flesh on his arm. Kicking her legs out praying for her feet to take purchase on something…anything! He ran his lips over her jaw and across her lips, his length hardening in his pants, oh yes he got off on this.

Trying to breath Mika pleaded with him, just as his grip hardened on her waist bruising the flesh. "Takeo…"

Relaxing his hold he let Mika fall to the ground and erupt into a coughing fit. "I think I want to be in you again, no I _know_ I do. You've been so naughty maybe I should tie you up, make you scream for me."

"We don't have time for that, so stop hitting her and let's go." The door opened to reveal Kaori Nishimura standing with her hands on her hips. A typical stance for her and she looked down at Mika with a look that one might give a dirty, feral cat.

"Where are we going? I'm kind of busy." Takeo moved from where he was to stand in front of Mika as if shielding her from Kaori's gaze.

"We've got to take care of a certain ninja." With that she left the room before Takeo could say anything.

A certain ninja? Raizo wasn't dead? Pulling herself up from the floor Mika looked after the woman who just came in yelling after her. "Raizo isn't dead? He isn't dead?"

Instead of an answer she was yanked from the floor by her arm, Takeo grabbed a jacket of his wrapping it around her as he pushed Mika out the door. Before they made their descent on the stairs he pulled her waist into him.

"Don't say anything you hear me? I'll kill him if you do, I swear it." Raizo was alive? The flicker of hope beamed in Mika's eyes and heart as she was lead to another black car. He wasn't dead, he was alive and probably waiting for her, maybe he needed her, was he finished?

As they sat riding Mika was faintly aware of them bouncing along, her body more in tune with the fact that they were going to see her love. Her eyes however became intensely fastened on a bottle opener and a small knife in an apple. Slyly grabbing them she slipped them into the pockets of the jacket, her head down as they rode in silence.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok so in this one everything in Italics is Takeo and Kaori speaking Japanese or someone speaking Japanese to someone else. Enjoy!

Kaori stared at her silently as they rode along, every once in awhile she would say something to Takeo in Japanese and he'd answer her slowly. Either that or he'd shrug his shoulders and pull Mika closer to him rubbing her shoulders. So he wanted to protect Mika from Kaori? The female obviously didn't like her, or maybe she didn't like the way Mika was being treated?

An idea sparked in Mika's head, what if she was able to free Raizo from playing along? What if she was able to get away and go home? Be in Raizo's arms once more and forget this nightmare ever happened? Could she play that part? Could she really pull those strings and pretend to be something or rather someone she wasn't?

For Raizo? Anything was possible.

Stretching out in her seat Mika wrapped a slender leg around Takeo's leg her arms now snaking around the attractive Japanese man's waist. It wasn't only Takeo that looked on in surprise now as he gazed down at Mika.

"My Mika what are you doing?" His eyes squinted as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, it was obvious he was enjoying the attention his body now melting into hers.

Lifting her lips Mika whispered back into his ear letting her lips brush against his earlobe as she moved her lips. "I'm afraid of her, she doesn't like me…don't leave me with her." She accented her last words by grabbing onto Takeo's shirt.

Like a classic Superman he went for the bait an attractive woman asking for your help, asking you not to leave her. Takeo was all over that and somewhere in her heart Mika was about to cry, for what she was doing. His hands stroked over her hair and down her neck as he grinned at her kissing her nose.

"There's nothing to be afraid of as long as I'm with you, youre alright." He was reassuring and that prompted her to smile as she snuggled against him sending Kaori a smile.

Their short ride came to halt as the car came to a stop and Kaori waited for the door to open. She sneered at the couple as she removed herself from the car and hastily spoke Japanese to Takeo.

"_Leave your toy in one of the rooms and follow me, we need to talk." _Takeo lifted an eyebrow his face etched in wonder but soon turned to aggression as Mika clasped his hand.

"_She isn't a toy and I wont have to calling her that much longer. Respect her Kaori or shall I tell your uncle what really happened to his brother?" _She froze on his words and pulled up the neck cover on her black pea coat.

Turning back to look at Mika Kaori licked her lips as her red lips parted in a wicked smile. "Mika…you do know Raizo is being held where we are going now don't you? How long will you play your game with Takeo, when the one you want is on the line?"

Bitch. She had Mika good and now she had to come up with something to make Takeo believe she wanted him and that Raizo meant nothing to her now. In that quick span of time though? Especially after that tirade she went through when she thought he was dead?

"What game? Takeo does what he does because he loves me. Jealous Kaori?" The female took a step towards her before smirking her dark eyes right on Takeo as she spoke.

"_Your female will betray you Takeo. Put some proper clothes on her and we'll bring her before Raizo. Will she deny him s easily in front of you?"_ Mika hated the fact that she couldn't understand what they were saying. Small words she caught but the rest was lost to her.

Looking back at her Mika simply smiled at Takeo pressing her breasts against his arms as he gazed down at her. She tried to muster up her most seductive smile, she was trying her hardest to put on some bedroom eyes. Her body up against his arm, legs moving on his thigh…it worked.

Looking into Mika's eyes as he spoke with authority. _"I've shown her and given her what she needs and wants. Watch Kaori, it'll be me." _

They walked into a large building a single door the only thing they entered through as rain started to pour down around them. As they walked in a large staircase was to the left, the rest of the open garage like space was sparse with furniture. It seemed to be some kind of underground club. A DJ setup was far back against a corner, three disco balls hanging from the ceiling. A large glass fish tank held several small sharks, and before Mika could see more Takeo moved her into a back room with a velvet door on the first floor.

It was nothing like the rest of the building, upon entering the room Mika's feet were kissed by a soft plush rug. A white tiger sat in the wall framed by two saltwater tanks, as a blue glow washed over the room. A large four poster bed sat on one side and a few feet away from it a cherry wood desk. The click of the door broke Mika from looking around the room as she turned to looks at Takeo.

"You want me Mika?" His stride was easy towards her, palms open facing towards her as she closed in on the space.

Mika's heart began to pound a little faster as he stared at her with hard eyes. "Yes, I love what you do to me. You put me in check and discipline me when I have an outburst."

The lies pouring from her mouth sounded like sweet truth as Takeo grinned grasping her forearms in his hands. His thumbs smoothed over the skin he found there as he brought his face to hers. "You love it when I punish you? You want me and only me, never him again."

He brushed his lips against her forehead as a choke of tears caught Mika in the throat. "He never treated me like you."

Would that be all she had to say? With a lift Takeo had her in his arms and carried her over to the bed, laying her down. "No one will ever treat me like you do." His kisses were soft now as he trailed them down her throat his hand coming to rest on her tummy.

Like an old rag she had just tossed Raizo to the side and denounced him ever having a hold in her life, had it really come to that? No, she had to get what she needed out of this deal. Sitting up Mika found herself taking a deep breath as she flipped so she was now on top of Takeo.

"I don't like Kaori." He was breathing heavy now from his kissing, Mika moving her hands over his chest and down his stomach.

He moved his hips into hers finding the right spot until he was almost connected with her. Fully clothed he was trying to start a dance that Mika didn't want to finish.

"Don't worry about her I have her under control, promise me that you'll listen to me and only me and I'll protect you." He ripped the jacket from her body tearing away the clothing that she had on.

"Takeo!" Her flay hand on his crotch Mika squeezed slowly bringing his attention from what he was doing to her. "I'm a female and so is she, I know what's going on. She sees you as weak and idiotic. Do you really think she trusts you enough to do anything?"

A moment of doubt flickered in his eyes as he stopped his grinding to stare at Mika. True Kaori had entrusted him with capturing Mika but she knew he could do that. She hadn't wanted him to do much else, she kept him purposefully ignorant at times, what if she was going to off him just like the others? Grabbing Mika's hand he sat up slowly his eyes bleak as he thought about what lay ahead.

"I can help you." As she slid from his body Mika's breasts now enclosed in only her bra she pressed them towards him, took a hand placing it on her chest. "You know I'd do it for you, for us."

"Do what?" His voice was quieter as he looked toward the door as if someone might be listening.

"Find out what she intends to do…with you if anything. She hides things somewhere all women do. I love you Takeo…trust me." Venom words from a honey tongue as she slid that tool over his lips. Would he take the bait?

Suddenly Takeo flipped he rover capturing her tongue in his mouth as he grasped the zipper on his pants. "Don't lie to me Mika, if you truly care about me how will you show it?"

The idea came fairly quickly…something she always wanted to try out on Raizo but didn't know if he was the type. Takeo certainly was and with what he was looking forward to at the moment a welcome distraction, she wouldn't be able to lay under him sober and not think about Raizo.

Removing her body from under his Mika slid to the foot of the bed, grasping each leg of his. "I can show you something that shows my allegiance to you and only you." With a tug his pants lowered and a hand with slender fingers reached inside silk boxers for a prize.

A hushed moan came from Takeo's mouth as he watched Mika's head bob up and down through hooded eyes, she was good at this and he found himself thrusting into her mouth. She was obedient and willingly his, all it had taken was time and proper know how.

Was that really it? Mika closed her eyes as her jaw began to strain this was obviously what he wanted and she was going to give it. If they both (her and Raizo) made it out of this alive, he'd know how much she loved him.

Did you love it? I hope so! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers so having so much patience with me. Honestly I wrote, re-wrote and edited this chapter like three times before I got something I was content with. So from my brain for your reading pleasure I hope you sincerely thought it was gold. 


	18. Chapter 18

Ok another rich and fun filled chapter for all my readers! I hope you enjoy it and anything in italics is someone speaking Japanese to someone else. I think I might have made the mistake of taking it off I Raizo's chapter but that makes it seem like Mika understands too and that's not the case. So yeap here we go! Its winding down.

"You wont leave me anywhere will you? Promise me Takeo, I want to know I can have you in contact at all times." He was dressing himself, Mika having already showered and was waiting on him.

"Mika, you have my word." He liked that she was jumpy without him perhaps because she was afraid of Kaori doing something, he'd strangle the female before letting him touch Mika.

"Can I go with you?" She didn't know where they were going but he didn't say she had to stay, he didn't say she could go either.

Turning back towards her, his pants finally up and zippered Takeo ran a hand through his dark hair pushing it up in the front to form his signature spikes. "You're going anyway, you really don't believe me when I say I wont let anyone hurt you?"

This was it, the doubting now to get him to feel bad and twist it on him. A rather melancholy frown came over Mika's countenance and she bit her lower lip trying to look away from him, that succeeded in making Takeo come close to her his large hand coming around her throat bidding her to stand.

"I don't like that you don't trust me, have I ever given you a reason not to before?" He wasn't squeezing…yet but the look was in his eyes.

Mika said nothing instead focused her gaze on the floor past him. Five seconds, ten seconds she waited for him. Yanking her ace towards his Takeo pushed his lips against hers, mashing the soft flesh making her wince in pain from prior bruising. Wet tongue grazing her lips Mika took it all, she would have to play the opportunist.

"You're mine, my love, my property and you must understand that. Kaori can do nothing without me and she wont, I have an advantage over her and I can use that to being all her men and her uncle over to my side." He swept his cheek alongside Mika while sniffing over her neck, what a prize he had and so easily she caught.

"Prove it to me." Her words were quiet and he wasn't quote sure he heard them at first letting her go enough to prompt her to speak once more.

"Excuse me?" Leaning back Takeo put his hands in the smooth insides of his suit pants, as he rubbed something inside.

"Prove it to me that I'm worth everything to you." That was a challenge and she threw it in his face knowing he'd be hard pressed to think or find something to convince her. Why he felt the need to do so was beyond him though.

Smirking Takeo turned from Mika the sharp smell of cedar and an ocean breeze wafting in front of her nose as he made his way over to small dresser opening it. She couldn't see the content from where she was standing but, waited patiently where he was while he pulled it out.

On impulse Mika would have thought it was a gun but no, it was a small gray cell phone and he took her hand placing it inside closing her fingers. "I'm on speed dial number 2, do you understand? If anything happens with other clans or Kaori they will execute Raizo and perhaps try to prevent me to coming to get you. Call me and I can tell you where to go…or come to you."

He really was rather trusting of he and as soon as the metal touched Mika's fingers he plan was set into motion. Slipping the phone into the pocket of her jeans she wrapped her arms around Takeo's neck just in time for Kaori to open the door (without knocking) standing in the doorway to Takeo's private room. She had an very colorful way of dressing yet it suited her well bright pink stilettos with a pair of black leather skin tight pants. Her tank top was the same pink boasting a few sequins and hung from her shoulders a bit, as she moved her shoulders about in circles.

"Ready?" Mika released her hold on Takeo to take his hand as she stood slightly behind him keeping her eyes on his back and not on Kaori.

"_Training her?" _Kaori shook her head as she walked away a single bodyguard next to her as they made their way to where Raizo was being kept.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The room was well light and cold, the only heat probably kept to the bulbs as they burned brightly around the ninja. The door to his prison was opened to reveal him sitting on the same chair and this time he didn't look up when anyone entered except for when that footfall sounded and he couldn't help but to jerk his attention to her.

"Mika!" His voice was raspy from lack of water yet the passion in his eyes was no less. For some reason she wouldn't meet his gaze and…what the hell? She was holding hands with Takeo Kobayashi?

"_She seems to have abandoned you for Takeo…though I'm not interested in believing it myself, maybe you will ninja? Make your leave from this world to the next much easier knowing she doesn't need or want you." _Kaori pressed her back into the cold cement walls, goose bumps already forming on her skin as she glanced over at Mika, pushing her chin out at Takeo.

"You're a liar." There was no way Mika was going to allow that sonofabitch to even get close to her, he could see the bruises on her arms and his finger marks on her throat. God, how did It get to this? Anger was trying to consume him and he wanted so badly to make Takeo scream in pain like, Mika probably did.

"Ask her yourself." Takeo pushed Mika forward gently at that as she stood a mere eight feet from the man she fell in love with so many months ago.

"Mika what has he done to you?" It was more of a demand than a question, he tried to maneuver his head to see into her face but she kept that hidden from him. Where there more marks to hide?

"Nothing." Her voice was small and he strained to hear it trying in vain to search for any emotion there that would betray her.

"Mika!" Her eyes snapped up then and he was taken aback to see they were as hard as coal and just as dark now.

"He's done nothing to me that I didn't want…I'm sorry Raizo but….I love Takeo. He does exactly what I want him to, he punishes me when I need it and he tells me he loves me with no restraint." Her words were cold and rang true in his head but not in Raizo's heart.

For a minute it seemed as though this was all a bad dream he was tangled in blankets and would soon awake on the floor in an uncomfortable position with Mika looking down at him. There was no one she would say that to his face, there was no way she wouldn't love him, eve when she was angry she loved him. It couldn't be that in a small space of time, Mika went from an intelligent, sweet, stubborn and caring woman to someone he didn't recognize in front of him.

"I…-"

Mika cut him off turning to walk back in Takeo's arms wrapping her long brown stems around his waist, she even cuddled her face into his chest the same way she used to do to him before looking back at Raizo through the strands of her hair. It all seemed like a bad soap opera from here.

"I care for you Raizo…I think they're going to drop you off somewhere in another country, don't come back for me and don't try to contact me. This is my life now…he is my life now." With that they turned away leaving no one but Kaori in the room and even she looked grim for Raizo.

"You know I didn't actually think she'd even say something like that, that's gotta hurt but I feel for you." The heels loud clack, click on the floor were dull in Raizo's mind as it continued to spin and make him feel rather nauseous.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to hold his head back and scream to high heaven that she was lying, break free from his bonds and kill everyone in this place. It would be slow and painful and he'd start with Kaori and finish with Takeo. By the time he'd even find Mika he'd be covered in their blood, make sure he was and walk right up to her and kiss her hard, let her feel every emotion in his body seep into hers like a tea bag.

As Kaori leaned down into his face she swiped his hair from his eyes and from nowhere pulled a water bottle to his attention. "Don't worry it's just water."

"Michelle Kobayashi…where is she?" Raising an eyebrow Kaori allowed him to drink his fill before moving back.

"In America on a business trip, she'll be in for a surprise when she returns that's for sure. As for you, we're thinking about Laos or Nepal." With that the same steady streams of clicks from her stilettos exited the room, and when it was quiet once more with only Raizo in this place, his heart kept up the beat. The pain that tore from his chest to the very depth of his soul could not be conveyed.

What do you think? Raizo's pain of Mika actually saying that? In all honesty I could never say something like that to Rain he's too sexy for that! Only more and more and yes no shirt! LOL Thanks for reading I appreciate it!


	19. Chapter 19

Mika Coretti now sat alone in the same small room she was in before, the taint of wine and other things painted heavily on her tongue. Takeo had just left her and she was making sure he wasn't going to walk back into the room when she pulled out the cell phone. Could it dial the emergency number? Scanning over it quickly she saw the only number it held well two numbers were the cab service and Takeo's.

She would only have one chance at this and if it failed she'd be right back at square one, so who to call first? Dialing the number she was patched though and a Japanese voice came onto the phone.

"_Here goes nothing." _

**XXXXXX**

The weight of the world might as well have been on Raizo's shoulders for all he knew, so this is what love felt like when you lost it. To have it so close to your heart and then ripped away like a cancerous tumor left open and bleeding profusely. He could only moan inside of himself and try to convince his soul to cover his wound as his mind begged for release from the pain he currently felt. There was something the same yet different about her, there was no way Mika could be so cruel. Even when they played he could always tell and see that playful, loving nature beneath her guise.

Several hours had passed since Mika's departure and when the door opened this time he expected no one but Kaori and how right he was. Trailing behind her Takeo and a slender framed young woman with a syringe in her hand.

"We have to sedate you now cant have you breaking necks and kicks flying all over the place now can we?" Kaori's musical laughter drifted through the room.

"You should be grateful ninja most women let men go on thinking they still have their love and find out on their own." Leaning back against the wall Takeo moved a cigarette around in his mouth before lighting it taking a deep breath.

Saying nothing Raizo allowed the younger woman to come near him with the needle before he jerked his neck to the side, hurting himself in the process because he was still tied down.

"Settle yourself, Yuki has gentle hands." The woman cam closer once more but scooting himself away Raizo fixed his gaze on Takeo.

"It makes you feel big knowing women are smaller than you and you can abuse them how you please doesn't it?" He watched as Takeo's face lit up with a certain recognition before an easy smile crept over those fine lips.

"Was nothing she didn't ask for, you know maybe if you'd been a little forceful on her she wouldn't have left you in the first place. Just some friendly advice." The male chuckled before making his lips into an O blowing the smoke through.

"Here's my advice, you know Kaori plans on killing you after she's done with me right? In fact she was hoping I would be the one to do it. I wonder if it's before or after she takes care of your sister and father."

That wasn't surprising to Takeo about his sister or his father but him? Mika had said the same thing and here was the ninja speaking on it. He looked at Kaori who had a look of innocence on her countenance as she glanced back at Takeo.

"Seriously now? Who else am I going to get to do my dirty work?" She tried that same convincing smile she had probably given a thousand others before pulling a gun on Takeo.

"Now we have a dilemma." A familiar sound came to Raizo's ears and for a minute he grinned then burst out into raucous laughter. "I'd hate to interrupt but we have company."

Shortest chapter ever with the big finale coming up strong!


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the second to last chapter of Find Your Love. I figured I would announce this because hey you guys might have wanted to know. I'm going to try to post the last chapter today and make it bittersweet in some way. Try I put a major emphasis on that. Anyway I really do appreciate your patience with me writing this and I thank everyone who favorite and added an alert to my work_. _**

An explosion sounded near the front of the building, Raizo closed his eyes as dust fell into the room, the sound rocked the foundation and caused the ceiling to shift. Takeo and Kaori both looked at him, turning their weapons on the tied up ninja.

"Don't look at me." He smiled a devious look on his countenance as he waited for it to happen.

The shouting picked up not a minute later guns firing and a bright flash of light blasted from under the door; flash bang were being tossed about now.

"Ms. Kaori!" A deep voice bombarded into the room as one of the men grabbed her hand and tried to usher her out.

"No! We need to take the ninja! How did they know where we were?" He was about to answer her when a cloud of smoke covered them making Kaori choke from the thick gas.

The man coughed violently trying to get her to a safer location. "I don't know." He gasped for air, making his way down a long passageway coming to clean air. "The SAT just came in out of nowhere."

Yanking her hand from the man she poked a finger in his face. "I have worked on this for too long to be taken over by them, someone get Raizo out of here and someone make sure that Takeo and that bitch Mika don't away either."

She knew it was Mika who had probably alerted them somehow and she would make sure that the female died slowly, right in front of both of the men who claimed to love her.

**XXXXXXXX**

Takeo gritted his teeth the sooty taste of cement in his mouth as he closed his eyes waiting for the bullets to stop whizzing past the door.

"It was Mika I know it." He turned his weapon toward Raizo and growled low in his throat. "If she means to come get you…I'll kill you."

He didn't hear the door open behind him and it wasn't until Mika had hit him in the head did he fall to the ground and look up his eyes blurry. "Yes, I did it for him."

Apart of Raizo was shocked and impressed the other part of him wanted to grab her and ask her was she crazy making, him wait like that and send him through the shock of everything she had done. Crossing the room slowly Mika held a knife in her hands getting behind Raizo cutting him free. The straps came loose around his throat and she offered him a small water bottle.

"You had me worried." His eyes focused on her in the now very dimply room, she had the same look as always on her face when she had accomplished something.

"I know…I'm sorry." Coming around to stand in front of him she handed him a small brown bag that contained all of his weaponry.

Quickly dressing Raizo couldn't push her new smell from his mind, she was lathered in a scent that was Takeo and lavender. It wasn't his Mika at all and perhaps later he could remedy that, but for now as Mika was about to turn away he grabbed her arm and yanked her hard against the door.

"You lied Mika…you said you'd never lie to me." Fear crept into her eyes and she struggled uselessly under his grasp. She was attempting to say something but his nose near her neck stopped her.

"Raizo, I had to and don't act like there wasn't times where you lied to 'protect me'. " She made herself look up at him and those dark eyes that had no problem hiding the fury and lust that was there.

"That's different." It was the only explanation he offered and he moved away as if he had never been there carefully looking towards the door.

He heard Mika gasp as she realized Takeo wasn't lying there anymore. "Where did he go?"

Raizo didn't know and right now he wasn't worried about that, he was more concerned about the fact that the SAT had chased the Yakuza and Kaori into the night and there was no one left in the building. Besides them and someone else. Moving Mika behind him, the shattered light bulbs and smoke that filtered through the building made it hard to see, maybe for everyone except Raizo. He crept silently through the building, sword in hand now he took a deep breath waiting to tell Mika to make a dash though the very large hole in the front door of the building.

"You cant take her anywhere…I'm not finished." A voice sounded from the second floor and Raizo looked up in time to see a Molotov cocktail fly from the left landing with a resounding crash on the ground.

Flames leapt up around them, circling the whole room burning brightly and ferociously in an orange light as Takeo walked slowly down the stairs clapping his hands.

"Mika, Mika, Mika." He stopped clapping his hands together to point at her, a blood trail going from the back of his head down his neck. "It was the cell phone wasn't it? I didn't know you spoke Japanese actually."

Moving from her position behind Raizo, Mika tried to stand tall as she looked directly at Takeo. "I know enough. The SAT will be here to sweep this area any moment Takeo and they will kill you on sight, let us go." She was looking at the flames now that seemed to creep towards them slowly, he must have poured gasoline around them luring the two into this spot.

"My beloved Mika, I'm going to chop off your boyfriends head here and then I'm going to take you on the floor while his eyes are still flicking around in that head of his." He drew a sword from behind his back and, grinned licking his tongue over the blade that still sung from being pulled from the sheath.

It was Raizo's turn to speak now and he moved Mika as far as he could, taking up stance in front of Takeo. Chest barred and streaked with dirt and soot Raizo grunted. Taking that as a challenge he watched as Takeo jumped through flames to land in the center of the circle a wide smile on his face.

"I think I should tell you I'm a master swordsman ninja, you use fear to control your enemies but what if I tell you I'm not afraid?" He swung his blade left to right, the bright dancing of the flares becoming a tango on each man's body. Reflecting the light as they tilted blades in circles awaiting each others moves.

"Actions speak louder than words then." It was then that Takeo made the first move.

Coming quickly he swiped down at Raizo's chest wanting so badly to inflict a mark on his flesh, he heard Mika's gasp as she tried to keep from falling into flame but watching where she stood. There was room enough for both fighters, but Takeo had a plan in mind on how to get his prize back to him.

Raizo was no fool though he knew that Takeo would try to move him from his position near Mika, he would use that to her to his advantage and then he'd right back at square one with this whole fiasco. He flipped through the air and scampered underneath Takeo's leg as the warrior swung kicks and punches at him. At time swinging out with his word or managing a kick only to counteract with a blade. It was when both men came together, the harsh clinging of steel that they flung the weapons out of each others reach beyond the border of the erupting fire.

Breathing harshly they looked at each other, Takeo bruised , sweaty his shirt ripped in many places and along with it blood leaked. Raizo didn't look much better, the urge to place a hand on a his stomach wound he fought away savagely. A whimper from behind them made each man look over as they looked at Mika. One with rage, lust and want; the other with love, strength and need.

"You don't need him! Look at him, he couldn't take care of you! You ran to me and was ready to stay, choose me now Mika and I will spare his life!" Takeo screamed now as he saw Mika's eyes melt into Raizo's and from his pants waist he pulled a gun.

What could she do, what could she say Mika stood afraid for what would happen next as she reached out, eyes pleading with Raizo but her body begging Takeo. "Stop it! You wont shoot him afraid of what I'll do!" She neared the flames rocking perilously near them.

Was she suicidal now? Had they really pushed her to this? It was the dance of Dr. Frankenstein and his newly reanimated love, only to have the monster crash in and make her realize what she was. "Don't be a fool Mika. Come here!" Takeo's voice boomed in her head.

"Put down the gun! I will fall into the flames and neither one of you will be able to save me in time, will that work?" She reached out a hand about to taste the kiss of fire that would and could consume her soul.

Firing a shot into the air Takeo still held it steady on Raizo pleading with her. "I didn't mean to hurt you…I'm sick I know and I promise to get help just stay with me. I don't have to live like this, we can have a simpler life together. Money, cars clothes…I just want to keep you in the finer things. I'm a lawful evil…you can accept that cant you?"

His words might have struck her soul if his fists hadn't hit her body first. "I don't…love you Takeo. It was a ruse I never did."

His breath came quickly now and he turned from Raizo to Mika, tears burning his eyes. "I'll kill you don't you understand? I will cover myself in you before I let him take you, what don't you understand stupid bitch."

The moment he fired the gun Raizo was at his side tanto buried under the man's ribs to the hilt, to his credit Takeo tried to turn the gun on Raizo next ignoring the icy hand of death that was grabbing at his shoulder. He tried in vain to pull the trigger, a scowl appearing on his mouth when the last Ozunu twisted the blade harshly.

As Takeo hit the ground harshly he moaned, blood coming from his nose, the bitter clank of the gun on the ground now. He was on his knees, trying to stop the spurts of blood that came from his chest; a soft cry came from his mouth and both Raizo and Mika knew he was on his last leg.

"Mika…" It was barely a whisper but she didn't come forth, she was wrapped up in the arms that belonged to Raizo, and suddenly it became clear to Takeo, just too late.

"Think…" He gasped sending up a flow of red life force to his lips. "Of me…kindly?" It was more of a question than a request and just as easily as he lived, the man known as Takeo Kobayashi died.


	21. Chapter 21

True the SAT did return, flames extinguished it all seemed like a bad dream to both of them. While Raizo was getting patched up Mika was questioned about her stay with the Yakuza, any main players, locations or anything they wanted to know. Of course she supplied them with as much information she kept, Takeo's death and Kaori's disappearance.

It seemed the two had nothing to worry about for awhile as soon as Mika told them she thought Kaori got away, she was led in bleeding, dirty and pissed off into the station. Her dark eyes caught sight of Mika and she began to scream. "Bitch! You messed everything up! I will find you, I will find him! I'll kill you! I swear it!"

The police lead her away, one feeling the need to tell Mika she would never see the light of day again as she looked on with a raised eyebrow. One woman wasn't so much to worry about to some, but a creeping thought came to her that Raizo would make sure should Kaori find her freedom she'd sleep the everlasting coma of death.

They let her be examined as well, patching up any cuts or bruises they found to the best of their abilities. No need to try a dead man for rape and assault, she was sent away with the ninja drove to a very posh hotel in Tokyo ready for a plane ride out of Japan the next morning.

It was awkward if anything to be thrust together like so and pretend that everything that happened was nothing more than a bad episode of what happens when couples break up. Mika took a long time showering, figuring it was safe now to use soap she lathered her body in the Dove and scrubbed away at her epidermis with her fingernails. The black pain on her fingers wouldn't come off, and it was all the more reminder of what happened before. Any pins in her hair she had thrown in the trash, letting the steaming water flow over her skin and into her scalp. Of course it felt good but something pricked her…Takeo's words to think kindly on him. Mika couldn't help herself when she thought that maybe he didn't have to die, no he would have surely killed her or put her through hell had he killed Raizo.

Still why did she find herself sliding down the slick shower wall curled up in a ball, head in her arms she took a deep breath and let the long sobs wrack her body. She stayed like that for 15 minutes, crying giving herself a massive headache and stuffy nose as she let her emotions run free. It was Raizo's gentle knock on the door that propelled her back into reality and she wiped her nose answering him.

"I'll be out in a minute." She stood up turning around letting the water fall over her skin before she switched off the faucet.

"Take your time." He was simply wondering if she was alright, he heard her crying and once he heard the faucet turn off he returned to his position on the bed waiting for her.

Drying her hair Mika, took a breath looking at herself the water erased evidence of her crying from her face. Clothing had been provided and she changed into a cotton shirt and night pants. New bra, panties and shoes. It felt good wearing clothes provided by the police department, good clean money that wasn't blood earned. Another sob choked in her chest and she, fought it back brushing her teeth before opening the door.

**XXXXXXXX**

Raizo knew it would be cold when she walked into the room, and he heard turned on the heat accordingly so there would not be a drastic difference. They had six hours of sleep then it was off to Berlin and possibly to America. He took a deep breath when she opened the door, ahh that was how he liked her to smell this was so much better. The acid scent of _him_ still lingered in her system but it was faint enough that he could ignore it. She looked beautiful and it almost hurt him in a certain place as he watched her ignore his gaze and walk over to her bed. She didn't lay down, simply sat there looking at the ceiling.

"Are you hungry, Mika?" He kept his voice gentle but that didn't help that she winced.

"No, I think I'm just tired is all." She still didn't lay her now curly hair on the pillow and Raizo was dying to sit behind her and drag his fingers through it. He needed to be close to her now, to renew their relationship of course he thought that they were together once again after all that, but would Mika assume such a thing?

The bed creaked as he got up and she turned slightly to see where he would go, her arms clenching into her sides. She was on edge around him and he didn't like it one bit. He wasn't going near her no simply into the bathroom to wash himself. There was no way he was going to sleep dirty like this, though he could but he wasn't going to go with the option. His shower unlike hers was quick, he did watch the sweat and blood fall from his muscled stomach and smiled. He extinguished another enemy and won back the woman he was afraid to tell he loved so dearly. Finger combing his hair he rubbed free the grime and dirt, cleaning himself for Mika letting her know that just as dirt washed off; anything that was wrong between them could be washed off as well.

She still wasn't sleep when he came from the bathroom, she was in a different position reading the English part of a Japanese magazine. She couldn't hid those brown eyes though as she watched him stand near the foot of her bed. He said nothing, in boxer shorts now he simply watched her for any sign of movement.

He let five minutes pass before he sat on the edge of the bed and Mika scrunched her feet up towards him; well if that wasn't irritating he didn't know what was. Grabbing a foot he yanked her down towards him and began to rub a thumb into her heel.

"Don't, Raizo." Don't what? Touch her? He wasn't going to ask and simply kept pressing the joint of his thumb into the sensitive place where her foot arched.

She groaned, arching her back and that made her breasts come into view oh how he ached to take her body into his once more. Ignoring what he should and what he shouldn't do Raizo climbed on top of his Mika; easing his arm around her waist oh how good it felt for his skin to finally touch hers once more. It had been so long, and he was yearning to place a kiss upon soft lips.

"Raizo, please." Too late. His lips were already scanning the flesh of her neck nipping and sucking where they could, she wouldn't resist him they'd find their rhythm once more and all would be well in his mind.

Fuck what anyone did, what anyone said Mika was his and his alone and the fact that Takeo thought otherwise secured his death in the ninja's mind. His hands found themselves under her shirt and he wasn't ashamed to let her feel his growing erection right in the place where he longed to slam it. Mika moved beneath him, the heat of her skin growing as he lightly scanned fingertips over her nipples. Yeah, she loved that, begged him for it sometimes, pink lips on her collarbone, he bit down gingerly on skin and almost dared himself to break it. Alas, no bleeding, not tonight and not for Mika ever again.

"Raizo." He voice went up in pitch and it was now that she pushed against his arms, slipping a hand into her pants his fingers caught the edge of her sex and rubbed against a very wet Mika.

"Raizo!" Kicking him from his reverie he sat up looking down at her, skin flushed she breathed deeply pushing him up and away as she pulled her knees towards herself. "I don't want to…I cant."

Raising an eyebrow he wanted to tell her he didn't understand but maybe she was right, for them to come together right now? Was it so right? Just as he was going to go to his own bed something took over him, perhaps it was this feral side of him that was longing to be released but Mika found herself slammed into the bed as he leaned his face in close to hers and whispered.

**XXXXXXXX**

"You want me, you just want me to work for it." Mika couldn't believe what she was hearing what had come over him? Did he really not understand her?

"Don't take me against my will I've had enough of that!" Mika found herself screaming at him and though yes she was hot and she longed to have Raizo's face buried between her legs she couldn't do this right now.

"He raped you?" He was serious now though his hands kept rubbing over her waist.

"What do you think Raizo? I just…I cant give myself to you knowing what he did. He was rough and forceful and I cant…I don't want you to touch me." Moving away from him Mika walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back, Tokyo was beautiful this time of night. Lit up like a Christmas tree and people still moved around as heavily as during the day.

For a minute she was sure that he would give up and perhaps go into the bathroom to masturbate. She was wrong though, his arms came up behind her and rubbed from her chest down to her waist and stayed there. Moving her hair he rubbed his lips against the back of her neck causing goose bumps to form there and Mika practically melted when he touched her earlobe. Oh what a hypocrite she was.

"You want me to touch you, you want me to show you that I still want you." He hugged himself into her backside and a sensual dance erupted from his hips that she never felt before.

True she wanted this, she wanted to know that he still wanted and cherished her like he did before. Wait, what she talking about the man came for her, he risked death to make sure she would live if that wasn't love well damn she should give up now. Why was she pushing him so hard anyway?

"He was right about some thing though." Oh was she a bitch a right now. "You never told me you love me." That made him back away and when Mika turned around the Raizo she saw was not a very happy one.

"So you would base our relationship off of what a Yakuza says?" His eyes formed slits and he backed away from her, almost as if he didn't he was speaking to a hostile stranger.

"I listen to what a murdering ninja tell me!" She shot back at him feeling cold that his body heat left her.

A smirk played over his lips as he brought his hand to his lips. "Take that back Mika…you know what I am and you accepted me for it. After all I've done for you…take that back."

He wouldn't demand her around like Takeo did and Mika promptly flipped him the bird daring him to do something.

**XXXXXXXX**

It was like she had slapped him in the face with that last statement and he had to keep himself from slamming something into the ground. He would never put his hands on her in a violent way and it was evident that Takeo did. As he waited for her to apologize the last straw was her giving him the bird and he crossed the room in a blur grabbing Mika's arm forcing her to the wall.

"Say it." His mouth inches from hers the musky scent of fear creeping up between them and he was going to savor it.

"Get off me Raizo…you wont hurt me." She was daring him speaking against his mouth and it was hurting Raizo in a good place. She knew what she could do and purposefully she pressed her hips into his.

"Like Takeo did? Is that what you like Mika? Is that what turns you on?" Her countenance showed surprise then pain as she frowned her mouth looking like a mime. "That was a low blow."

Her body went lax on him and he pushed her to the bed face first holding Mika down as she reached behind her struggling to keep him away. Yanking down her sleep pants the heady scent of arousal washed over Raizo like a tsunami and he had to swallow hard to keep his wits about him. He leaned forward keeping her pinned to the bed as his tongue whipped up her slit through her panties. The material instantly became wet and the moan that came from her mouth told him what he needed to know.

She was his.

Repeated licks to her core and he could taste her through the pink panties that complimented her skin to well. He allowed her to lay down and climbed over her back, holding her wrists down to the bed. Deftly he pushed his hips into hers hard enough to make her cry out, he loved seeing her like this. Thick curls in his face, plump lips searching for purchase on his own, her rump pressed into his crotch. He'd have her crying soon.

"Don't do this." Mika's voice heavy with need. He had only done it once before and this was going to be a sweeter time than the first, he'd rushed in before her having teased himself with the prospect of taking her.

"Don't do what?" Letting her go he pulled her shirt over her body, releasing her bra from around her body, now he was able to kiss his way down her spine.

She said nothing allowing him to flip her body over, hands coming up her chest passing by breasts he placed them on her throat, thumbs rubbing skin like it was the finest silk. She watched him through hooded eyes as his head skipped over her skin, face bouncing along the curves of her hips. He knew where we he was going, and soon his mouth found a nipple, licking his way around an areola taking the ripe seed in his mouth for a tongue induced ride.

He let his mouth be the leader trailing kisses up to her now open mouth, delving his tongue inside and over teeth, ah yes she tasted sweet and she was entirely his. Claiming those same lips in a kiss Raizo allowed himself to drop onto her body, bringing lengthy legs on either side of his body, he'd work her up. A dry hump moving his genitals along her slit teasing her, making Mika's hand clench around him as she leaned her head back in rapture.

Capturing the bud of her earlobe in his mouth he, licked with his tongue tested with his teeth and all the while those hips worked up and down bringing her closer to the orgasm she sought.

It was only when Raizo had her arms above her head tied with her own shirt that he leaned back and admired the body that belonged to his Mika.

"My Mika…" The very tips of his fingers easing over skin on her tummy, he came to a bruise and scowled feeling Takeo's flesh rip in his hand once more.

With one quick tear in the right place he could rip the panties from her body and leave her naked before him, that would send him over the edge too quickly and instead he moved them to the side, placing two fingers on her clitoris rubbing slowly.

"Take it back Mika." Her eyes flew open and she tried in vain to close her legs, shaking her head no.

"You said.." She moaned out now he had his thumb there instead, fingers playing around her entrance. "You said…something…mean." Crying out her legs kicked out and he caught one foot, licking his tongue carefully up her big toe.

Gently her foot was placed back on the bed and instead of fingers Raizo replaced them with his own body; boxers gone he held himself over the woman under him and rubbed his manhood on her stomach. Looking down Mika bit her bottom lip anxious for him to stop playing with her.

"Tell me you're sorry, tell me you want me." Her gaze went from one of lust to anger and now she wasn't playing anymore.

"Get off me Raizo." Moving her arms around as she attempted to get free but this was all funny to Raizo and he flipped her over so her rump was in the air facing him.

Still trying to move around it was difficult now as her arms were crossed over each other and he had her hips secured in his palms. Moving those cheeks around in his hands Raizo found himself contemplating something, well everything he could do but the first thing was simple. Sticking his tongue out he licked, painstakingly slow from her clitoris all the way up. He felt her tremble and relax in his hands and after she had quieted down those moans he leaned over her back. Wet lips nibbling up her spine as he pushed in slowly.

Mika felt his head first then her body stretch to accommodate him it was this feeling that her body as turned onto, somehow it had hardwired itself to only activate willingly to his touch. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Raizo watched as she tossed her head back and he was covered in a shower of curls, one arm propped on her hip for leverage he slid himself home, listening to her purr for him.

He pulled all the way out and the sound of her sucking in her breath through clenched teeth excited him, but there were other matters to attend to at the time. "Say it."

She pushed back on him and he pulled away from her, forcing her to speak the words he wanted to hear. "No, now don't tease me."

Moving back and forth slowly he simply allowed the head of his manhood to penetrate her and for Mika that wasn't enough. Digging his fingers into her hips she would have a new bruise there tomorrow. She was tough that much he could admit and when he didn't get the answer he was seeking, Raizo let her arms go and flipped her over. Same position he covered her body in his own and pushed again.

"Mika." Singing her voice quietly she raised her body and begged him with her eyes.

It wasn't until Raizo brought his lips from hers to her neck and bit down while slamming into her, their bodies meeting with a thud that Mika spoke. "I'm sorry!"

Again, this time a harder and perhaps walking straight was going to be difficult. "I need you!"

He smiled rocking his body with hers in a sensual dance that could only be described as their own salsa. "I'm sorry, I need you, I missed you, I love you!" Sweat broke out over their bodies and now that he had what he wanted he continued his assault.

**XXXXXX**

Mika knew she was going to be sore, tired and grumpy from him making her say things like that but completely satisfied tomorrow. Perhaps sex was Raizo's way of forgiving her, in their relationship she didn't think he would be so interested in it and yet, she found out that he was fiend for her body. Whenever he could take her and she allowed it he would and make her moan with passion each time. This was no exception.

He pushed his face into the area between her neck and shoulder and let his hips fire away, he wasn't gentle. Holding her down, forcing her to take all of him and Mika swore that if he could get his sack inside her he probably would right now. His grip was hard on her forearms close to cutting off blood supply but she wanted this to feel numb, needed and brought to orgasm only by him.

He lifted himself off of her and placed her legs on his shoulders, lifting her backwards her butt raised off the bed and he drove into her like a nail in wood. Grabbing the sheets wasn't going to be enough and Mika closed her eyes only to have him speak roughly to her.

"Open them." Just in time to see a bead of sweat fall in slow motion from his forehead to her chest with a splash.

The feeling was building in her womb and starting down her legs now, she could see it in Raizo's face as he glanced up at her from his work. Letting her legs down he covered her mouth in a series of quick, but sensual kisses. He would work slower now, just like she liked, working his body against hers to put pressure on her clitoris and make her body explode.

"I love you, don't ever doubt that, I want you more than ever, you're my heart Mika." She wasn't looking at him when he started but now she was and he had slowed down, reassuring her that his words were true, it was then that Mika's body let loose the fire it had been holding only to have a waterfall of tears follow.

**XXXXXXXX**

Of course Raizo knew what he said and he meant every word, he hadn't been tending his fire with his fire palms, he let it roam free and it caused nothing but a terror and destruction. No more would he be lax in his attention, he'd give her everything she needed and yes that meant the 'I Love You' she was seeking.

Her body clenched around him and he stared into chocolate eyes mouth agape slightly as her body milked him for everything he had stored inside. Shudders and spasms broke over his form as he pulled Mika into a tight embrace kissing her lips. She was panting but smiling, trails of wetness going over her cheeks. That was something he would never understand, tears of happiness yet if they were coming from Mika and for him it was worthwhile.

It was almost morning the pink light of day creeping over the skyline as Raizo turned over his front to Mika's back, slowly he moved her hair from her neck and nuzzled his nose there. He would do anything for Mika, no matter what it was and now she knew that. She awoke slowly a good five minutes before their alarm and smiled at him.

"Watching me again?" She covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Always." Leaning over he switched off the alarm before it went off and ran his fingers through their hair.

It didn't take long for them to be on their way to the airport a private jet fueled and ready to take them back to Europe, a stewardess made her way over to the couple bringing a platter carrying a letter.

"A man just delivered this for you sir." Mika raised an eyebrow in question as he opened the letter slowly.

Fancy font stood out on the peach colored paper and he stared at the hard black words.

You will pay Raizo Ozunu for the murder of my brother…tell her the same as well

Mika looked around them as the plane started its take off and grabbed Raizo's hand, he reassured her by squeezing her fingers with a smile.

"Let her try." That same smile he gave her when she came back for him with the Ozunu closing in came over his face and with that he balled up the paper, leaning back in his chair to fall asleep.

And this is the stunning conclusion to Find Your Love, I hope that you all enjoyed it and are happy with the ending! I can say that I think I am, Raizo kind of ending it with that whole yea Im a bad boy so what of it kind of look. I want to thank all my readers and everyone that waited anxiously for the conclusion to this story. Thank you all so much!


End file.
